We Meet Again
by xSapphireAngelx
Summary: Bulma is captured by the saiyans and is forced to sleep with the King of them all in order to get her father back. Love forms, distance separates B/V, a child is born, and war between Planet Vegeta and Planet Tulkan is in the near future. *COMPLETE*
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ!!!

A/N: This is another Vegeta and Bulma A/U fic. I hope you like it. Please read and review.

__

Italics are thoughts

Alright, here's the story….

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**__**

We Meet Again

Chapter 1

It was those nights when families would spend time with one another by playing games, watching movies, or even inventing new items. Bulma Briefs was one of the most richest and brilliant girl there ever was on Planet Earth. Her father, Dr. Briefs, who was a scientist, owned a very huge company of his own called the Capsule Corporation. While her mother, Mrs. Briefs, was a great and loving house wife. 

That night, the whole family were doing what they do every Friday nights, try out new inventions that either Mr. Briefs or Bulma invented. But this time, it wasn't any other Friday night, it was Bulma's Sweet 16 birthday.

"Bulma, are you sure you don't want a party? I can still make arrangements even though it's too late for that," Dr. Briefs spoke as he gave Bulma a present that was wrapped in a blue wrapper with a ribbon attached on the top. The card that was stuck on top of it said: To our loving Bulma, love Mom and Dad. "That's from me and your mother."

"Thanks Dad! I'll open it after we eat. Like I said before, I want to share my 16th birthday with my family only." Bulma smiled and hugged her dad. 

Mrs. Briefs finally came in with the cake in her hand. 16 candles were already lit and ready to be blown. Mrs. Briefs looked at Bulma and her husband and smiled as she placed the cake down and began to sing 'Happy Birthday' to Bulma. Dr. Briefs joined in with his wife. Bulma looked down at the cake and saw that it had Happy 16th Birthday Bulma, We Love You, from Mom and Dad on it. She took in a deep breath, closed her eyes and made a wish, and then blew all the flicker of lights on her candles away.

"What did you wish for hunny?" Mrs. Briefs asked her daughter sweetly as she started to cut the cake. She grabbed three small plates that were set aside and placed a piece of cake on each of them. She handed them to Bulma and Dr. Briefs and gave one to herself.

"I wished that we would never be apart from each other," Bulma answered with a smile as she took the present her dad gave her earlier. Bulma gently untied the ribbon and then tore the wrapper apart until her present was visible. It was a tiny black box.

"Open it sweetie," Dr. Briefs spoke quietly as he and Mrs. Briefs watched Bulma slowly open the box they had given her.

Inside was a heart-shaped diamond locket necklace. On the heart-shaped diamond, Bulma's name was engraved on it. She opened the locket and found a picture of her mom on the left side and her dad on the right. She smiled with tears filling up her eyes and closed the locket and looked at her parents.

"It's beautiful," She finally spoke as she came up to both of them and gave them a big hug. "Thank you so much, mom and dad."

Mrs. Briefs took the necklace and put it around Bulma's neck. "We gave this to you, so that you will never forget us wherever you are," She said as she kissed Bulma on the cheeks.

"I love you mom," Bulma whispered in her ear. She walked up to her dad and said the same thing to him and smiled. The three of them hugged one another again. "This is the best birthday I've ever celebrated in all my life," Bulma told her parents. As she let go of them, a loud explosion coming from their front yard was heard.

"What was that?" Bulma asked worriedly. "What's going on Mom, Dad?" She asked again. She hid behind her dad's back and held her mom's hand. The three of them walked quietly outside to see what all the commotion was about.

As they reached the front door, Bulma saw that a spaceship had landed in front of their front yard. She watched as her dad bravely walked up towards the intruders. Her mother followed behind him. She had given Bulma a signal to stay where she was at and not move. Bulma watched curiously, deep inside her, she had a bad feeling about all this.

"What are you all doing here? How dare you land right in my front yard without my permission?" Dr. Briefs spoke angrily, but in a steady voice. He looked at the two guys standing before him. They both had dark black spiky hairs and eyes that looked like coal. Their faces were unmistakably evil looking because of the way their eyebrows met one another.

"Shut up old man, we can land wherever we want to," one of the guys spoke loudly with a great big husky voice. He eyed Dr. Briefs up and down and then looked at Mrs. Briefs.

Bulma gasped as her heart began to beat faster than ever. Every second was getting scarier for her. She didn't know what was going on and who those men were. All she knew was that she and her family needed to stay away from them, but that wasn't possible because both her parents were standing right in front of the weird looking guys.

"Don't tell me to shut up, who do you think you are?" Dr. Briefs asked the two weird guys angrily. "How dare you ruin my daughter's birthday party?"

"You have a daughter?" the other guy spoke finally. 

"Leave my daughter out of this. Who are you guys, where did you come from?" Dr. Briefs asked them curiously. He watched as their face showed no expression at all.

"We are Saiyans, we came from Planet Vegeta and we're here to capture some earthlings to increase our Saiyan population," the Saiyan answered with a smirk on his face. Dr. Briefs raised an eyebrow and without even seeing what happened, saw his wife fall to the ground. He saw a hole in her heart and shouted.

"Mom!" Bulma shouted as she ran up to her dead mother's body. She could see the blood coming from her mother's wounded heart smear everywhere. "What happened? What did you do to my mom?" Tears were beginning to fall down her cheeks faster than it would normally do.

"Simple, we just blasted her in her heart," the Saiyan answered with an evil smirk on his face. Dr. Briefs was still in shocked at the sight of his wife's body lying helplessly on the ground. The Saiyans quickly grabbed Bulma and Dr. Briefs and threw them inside their spaceship.

~*~

Bulma woke up from a bad stench that filled the room. She hoped everything that happened yesterday was just a nightmare and that it never occurred, but she was wrong when she opened her eyelids. Her father was seated next to her with tears streaming down his cheeks. His eyes looked swelled up, like he was crying the whole night. 

"Dad? Where are we? Where's mom? She isn't dead right?" Bulma asked sadly. She didn't want to hear the answers to her questions. She only wished that everything was a dream and that she would wake up in her bedroom at Capsule Corporation and go downstairs and greet her parents a good morning. She would kiss her mom, who would be making pancakes, and her dad, who would be reading the newspaper, but she knew it wasn't.

"Bulma, I don't…know…where we are, but…your…mother is…dead, and she's never coming back," Dr. Briefs answered sadly as more tears came running down both of his cheeks. Bulma grabbed the locket her parents gave her just yesterday for her birthday and held it tightly. She began to cry and her father hugged her. They both cried the whole time until they reached a planet that was called Planet Vegeta, not knowing what lied ahead or what their future would be.

**__**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

What will happen to Bulma and Dr. Briefs? Will they get separated once they arrived or not? Find out on the next chapter!!

A/N: I know, I know…it was sad!! I hope you like the first chapter though. 

I'm gonna need more REVIEWS till I continue!!!

If you want to be on my update list, e-mail me or ask me on a review: xoxsapphireangelxox@yahoo.com.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ!!!

A/N: This is another Vegeta and Bulma A/U fic. I hope you like it. Please read and review. Okay, someone made a review and told me that I copied her friend's title, well…if you search for this title, there are a lot of people who have this title and they all have different stories/plots. If I'm copying her story then I'll understand, but I'm pretty damn sure I'm not copying anyone's story, but maybe just using the title. This title describes the story that's why I used it!!!! So, that review was pointless and I deleted it. Oh, and Bulma doesn't know Goku in this fic and she may become OOC sometimes and the Dragon balls don't exist in this fic. I hope I cleared that up with everyone. 

__

Italics are thoughts

Alright, here's the story….

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**__**

We Meet Again

Chapter 2

Bulma heard the spaceship land on the ground and waited with her dad worriedly. "Dad, what are they going to do to us?" Bulma asked curiously. She wiped her tears away and stood up. She helped her dad up and they both waited by the door for someone to come and tell them what was going on. After a couple of minutes, someone came in and grabbed the both of them and pushed them the whole way down out of the ship. 

"That hurts, stop pushing me!" Bulma shouted as her back began to ache. Her arm was still red and numb from when he grabbed her.

The Saiyan spoke and told them to follow the line. Bulma looked around for a line and found it. There were many other earthlings there. They were all lined up in a single file line. At the very front of the line was another tall Saiyan. He was holding a type of clip-board. Bulma wondered what was written on there. Her father walked in front of her and stood behind the person at the end of the line. Bulma followed him and stood next to him.

She looked around at the planet. The atmosphere was quite different. The sky wasn't blue, it was more of a shade of red. The air didn't smell fresh, but polluted. There were huge mountains at the very far end of the whole place. She turned to her left and saw a very huge castle. It was beautiful and ten times bigger than the Capsule Corporation. _I guess that's where the royal family is. _She thought as she eyed the beautiful castle with an angry look on her face.

"Get in line you stupid earthling," a Saiyan shouted as he pushed Bulma behind Dr. Briefs. Bulma fell on her back and her father picked her up. 

"Are you okay sweetie?" He asked caringly. He looked at her arm with a sad look on his face.

"I'm fine dad, don't worry about me," She smiled back, hoping to make him feel better. Bulma stood behind her dad like the Saiyan told her to do and waited. Someone tapped her on the back and she turned to see who it was. She looked like an earthling, Bulma smiled and greeted her.

"You're captured too? Wow, this hasn't happened in 7 years now. I guess the Saiyan population is decreasing again and they need more Saiyan blood to run in every Saiyan family," the lady that tapped Bulma explained as she looked down on her feet.

"Captured? What's going on? Why are we lining up here?" Bulma asked curiously. She wanted to know what was going on. She couldn't stand the fact of not knowing what was going to happen to her father and her.

"Well, I've lived here for 7 years now. I was a captured earthling, they took the life of my families away and I was the only one left. I couldn't leave the planet because I was forced to marry a Saiyan and he told me not to leave this planet or else he would kill me. We had a child, half-saiyan and half-earthling. Now I definitely can't leave this planet because I could never leave my son and his father wouldn't let me take him anywhere. Anyways, ever since the King died a year ago, there has been a new King. He used to be Prince Vegeta, but now he's King Vegeta. He's just as mean and cold as his father was, so I suggest you don't mess with him," the lady explained as she looked at a saiyan who was eyeing her.

"Okay, but why are we lining up here? What for?" Bulma asked as she saw more spaceships landing and more captured earthlings being pushed out. _This is terrible. Their taking them away from their homes and families._

"This line is to determine where they will put you. What I mean is, you can either become a free citizen and live your life here in Planet Vegeta or work in the castle. I'm sorry to say this, but there's a really great chance that you will be separated from your father," the lady said sadly.

"Wait, what do you mean?" Dr. Briefs asked suddenly. He turned to look at her with a very worried look on his face.

"Well, they separate families no matter what happens. If it's a family of two, then one gets free and one works in the castle," She answered as she looked at the saiyan who was eyeing her again.

"Who is that?" Bulma asked curiously. She looked at the lady and she seemed scared for some reason. _Maybe that's her husband. _ Bulma thought to herself. 

"I have to go now, it's been great seeing you guys," She said quickly as she walked up to the saiyan that she had been looking at with a worried look on her face. Bulma watched her leave and then looked at her father.

"Dad, I don't want us to get separated," She spoke as her eyes began to get puffy. She wiped some of her tears away and looked at her father while holding on to her locket tightly.

"Just remember sweetie, I will always love you no matter what, and so will your mother. Let her soul rest in peace," He answered sadly as he hugged Bulma. Without even realizing it, Bulma and her father were the next family in line.

"Alright you two, what are your names?" the saiyan asked as he readied his pencil to write on the paper attached to the clip-board.

"I'm Dr. Briefs and this is my daughter Bulma," Dr. Briefs answered straightly. He eyed the saiyan with fury in his eyes. He cursed under his breath, so they wouldn't hear, but one of the saiyans looked at him and walked up to him.

"What did you say?" He asked as he pinned Dr. Briefs against the wall. 

"Dad!" Bulma screamed as she watched the saiyan scream in his father's ear. Bulma watched helplessly and then heard the saiyan with the clipboard say that she was going to be free and that her dad was going to work in the castle. Before Bulma could even react, she was pulled away by a female saiyan. She watched sadly as her dad was out of sight.

"DAD!" She shouted again, hoping he would come and get her away from the female saiyan who was carrying her. She started to cry again and felt like she wanted to die. 

Dr. Briefs watched as Bulma was pulled away from him. Tears ran down his cheeks as the saiyan who pinned him, punched him on the side and pushed him towards a path. "Follow this path into the castle," He demanded as he pushed him again. Dr. Briefs spat out blood from his mouth and followed what the saiyan ordered him to do. _Bulma. _He thought sadly as he wiped the tears away from his eyes.

Bulma screamed and shouted and started punching the woman who carried her. "Let me go, bring me back to my dad. What are you guys going to make him do at the castle?" She asked as she cried.

"I really don't know, but there's a great chance he will become a slave of another saiyan who works and lives in the castle, like an officer," the woman answered as she put Bulma down. "This is the part where I leave. You may build a house anywhere in this area and there is no way you'll be able to get in the castle because there will be guards everywhere. The market is over there and do not attempt to leave Planet Vegeta or your whole family and you will be killed," She explained as she flew away.

__

Oh my god. Bulma thought as she sank down on the ground. She felt very weak and tired from everything that happened yesterday and today. She didn't even want to think about how that saiyan flew. Then she remembered that she needed to see her father again and that she needed to come up with a plan to get to the castle without risking her or her father's life. _What am I going to do? How do I start? _She thought as she opened her locket again and looked at the picture of her parents.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

How will Bulma get into the castle? What's going to happen to her father? Find out on the next chapter!!

A/N: Well, Bulma is going to have to live alone now. Vegeta might come out in the next chapter or the other one after that.

I'm gonna need more REVIEWS till I continue!!!

If you want to be on my update list, e-mail me or ask me on a review: xoxsapphireangelxox@yahoo.com.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ!!!

A/N: This is another Vegeta and Bulma A/U fic. I hope you like it. Please read and review. Oh, my stalker…lol (that cracks me up!!) Thanks for taking your time to review my story, it shows that you are so interested in it that you always review. But you know what, I also have my own time to delete every single one of them because I don't have space for very stupid reviews like yours. HAHA!! Oh yeah, Chi-Chi isn't on here incase you guys misunderstood the last chapter. The only couple I will be focusing on here is Vegeta and Bulma. Sorry about that.

__

Italics are thoughts

Alright, here's the story….

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**__**

We Meet Again

Chapter 3

Bulma stood up from the ground and closed her locket. _I must see my father again, but first, I must find a place to stay in. _She looked around at all the small houses around her. They all looked the same, they were painted white and were all made of wood. She turned to see the market where the saiyan earlier had pointed to her and noticed that it was full of different kinds of beings. There were earthlings, saiyans, and aliens she had never in her life seen before standing around, shopping, playing, and doing other things.

Bulma walked straight toward an area of land that looked like it was not occupied by any civilian yet. She searched around her pocket because she remembered that she always carried a capsule that contained a house in it for emergency. It has everything she needs, a bedroom, bathroom, kitchen, secret laboratory, living room, and other rooms for other things. She finally found it and took it out of her pocket and threw it in front of her. After a loud bang, smoke came everywhere and then it vanished into thin air and the capsule house was in view.

She walked inside the house and went straight for the kitchen because she hadn't eaten since the trip to Planet Vegeta from her home planet Earth. On her way there, a vision of her mom dying came to her suddenly and she felt lonely and empty inside. She washed it away from her mind quickly and decided to come up with a plan to get her father back as she reached the kitchen. She opened the fridge and noticed that there was no food in it. 

"Damn it Bulma, how could you forget? You ate all the food up when you were on a trip with some friends and you never got the chance to go grocery shopping. Now what do you do?" She said to herself angrily. "I guess I have no choice but to go down to the market to get some food."

She walked out of the kitchen and out the door. She locked it up to make sure that no one would come in and steal anything from inside. Bulma began to walk towards the market area, but stopped just before crossing a small puddle of water. She looked into it and saw the reflection of the castle. She looked behind her and saw it standing on the top of a very high mountain. _Now how the hell am I going to get up there without taking about a week to hike? _She thought to herself angrily. _I hate this stupid place. _

She continued to walk until she finally reached the market place. She walked towards a sign that said "FOOD STORE" and saw a lady behind the counter of food staring off into space.

"Um excuse me, how much are these?" Bulma asked as she pointed to a large meat.

"Oh?!" The lady behind the counter spoke as she broke away from her trance. "Do you know that you are my first customer here?" She added as she smiled at Bulma.

Bulma eyed her and noticed that she had purple eyes and green hair, but her skin was white. She was probably at an old age because she had many wrinkles on her face.

"Those are 50 sm," the lady responded as she smiled at Bulma.

"SM?" Bulma asked curiously. _What the hell is sm? _She thought to herself as she waited for the lady to respond.

"Oh, you must be new here. SM stands for Saiyan Money, since you are new here, you can have that for free because I believe you have no SM at the moment right?" the lady answered as she handed Bulma the large meat

"Right, thanks!" Bulma answered happily. She got the large meat and placed it in a bag that the lady gave to her.

"No problem," the lady spoke as Bulma walked away from her, carrying the large meat in a huge bag. _This can last me a whole three weeks at the max. _ Bulma thought to herself as she suddenly saw a whole crowd of girls run toward something, but Bulma had no idea what they were all excited about. 

She decided to see what all the commotion was about. When Bulma finally reached the spot where almost all the girls were, she saw a saiyan post something on the wall. 

****

Full Moon Time, The King Needs A Female Being of any Race to Mate With

The woman who is chosen will get 5000 SM after she has mated with King Vegeta and a chance to stay at the castle for one day. This event will start next week. If you decide to come, wait here in the market to be picked up by someone to get you over to the castle, so the King can choose. 

Bulma looked at all the girls who were reading the sign too and smiling. Then she overheard someone saying, "That's the only way to get inside the castle anyways." Then she heard another girl say, "Wow, I didn't know the full moon is almost near, I guess all the saiyan men will be going into a rut, but I would rather do it with the King. I heard he is really handsome except for the fact that he has an attitude problem. I wonder how he is in bed though. I bet he's really good."

Bulma read the sign again and decided to go. She thought to herself. _I would do anything to see my father again. Even if it means loosing my virginity to someone I don't even know. This is the only way to get in the castle and be in it for a day. That would be long enough to find my father. Bulma, I hope you know what your getting yourself into. If the King picks me, then that would be better because then I will have access to the castle without getting in trouble, but if he doesn't, then I'll just sneak around and hopefully I won't get caught by a guard or something. _She frowned at the thought. _Whatever happens, I'm going to see my father again. _

She turned around and headed back home with the meat still in her hand.

~*~

"Sir, we have posted the notice in the market, I'm sure there will be many women who are going to attend because they all seem excited about it," the saiyan spoke as he bowed in front of Vegeta.

"That's great, but GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!! I TOLD YOU ALL NOT TO DISTURB ME WHILE I'M TRAINING!!" He shouted as he blasted the person into oblivion. _Stupid guy, too bad he lost his life at such a young age. _Vegeta thought as he smirked. _Oh well, I can always replace someone like him. _

Vegeta decided to stop training for the day and headed towards the science department. 

"Has my gravity machine been improve yet?" He asked angrily as he burst inside.

"Um your majesty, you blasted the guy who was working on it because he was taking forever, so it never got done remember?" one of the employee spoke in a frightened way. 

"Well then, I need you guys to hire someone to continue improving my gravity machine before I really get pissed off and blast all of you pathetic beings," Vegeta answered with a smirk as he blasted a machine away. He turned around and walked out the door.

"Why don't we hire that new earthling that just arrive, I believe his name is Dr. Briefs. I heard abut him before, he is a great scientist," one of the many employees spoke suddenly.

"Well whatever, just hire someone ASAP because I'm too young to die," someone else spoke as they all continued doing their work.

~*~

Bulma finally reached home and placed the meat in the freezer and decided to eat the next day because she felt really exhausted. She walked towards her room and fell on her bed and slept right away.

****

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Will Bulma get chosen or will she have to sneak around the castle to see her father? Will Dr. Briefs be the new science department employee? Find out!!!

A/N: Are you guys happy that I put Vegeta in this chapter? I know many of you wanted him. LOL!!!

I'm gonna need more REVIEWS till I continue!!!

If you want to be on my update list, e-mail me or ask me on a review: xoxsapphireangelxox@yahoo.com.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ!!!

A/N: This is another Vegeta and Bulma A/U fic. I hope you like it. Please read and review.

__

Italics are thoughts

Alright, here's the story….

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**__**

We Meet Again

Chapter 4

Bulma woke up to the sound of her stomach growling. She stood up from her bed and headed towards the bathroom to take a quick shower before eating. After her shower, she went towards the kitchen and into the fridge and took the meat out from yesterday. She placed it on the stove and began to cook. After several minutes, the meat was ready. Bulma placed it on the table and began to eat for the first time in a couple of days.

__

I wonder how my dad is doing? I hope he's okay, I hope they feed him everyday. She thought to herself as she drank some water.

~*~

"Who is the earthling called Dr. Briefs in here?" a saiyan with a husky voice spoke as he entered a small room filled with a variety of beings who were washing dishes and cleaning floors.

"I am," Dr. Briefs said in a shaky voice. He stopped what he was doing and walked towards the saiyan who had called him. "What do you want from me?" He asked nervously.

"The science department needs an expert scientist to work on improving the King's gravity machine. You are lucky that one of the scientist working there has heard of you and know that you are here, if not…then you would've still been working down here for pretty much all your life without getting the chance of seeing the daylight," the saiyan answered as he watched the other people listen in curiosity.

"You mean I get to get out of this castle?" Dr. Briefs asked excitedly.

"Enough questions, just follow me. The King wants to see you, so that he can tell you what he wants," the saiyan replied angrily as he grabbed Dr. Briefs by the arm and started dragging him through a hall and into a huge fancy room. It had a long table in the center and many chairs bordering it.

"King Vegeta, I have Dr. Briefs with me," the saiyan spoke quietly.

"Good, now leave the two of us," Vegeta answered as he walked towards Dr. Briefs. "The scientists in the science department had said many good things about you, including your invention of the capsules. Since I have killed the head scientist because he got annoying, I want you to become the new one. Your job will be to finish what he had started. Improve my gravity machine and work on other things that need to be worked on," Vegeta explained.

"What do I get in return?" Dr. Briefs asked nervously. He didn't want to annoy the King because he didn't want to experience what the head scientist experienced for just being annoying to the King. _This guy is pretty stupid if you ask me, killing someone because he was annoying. _Dr. Briefs thought quietly to himself.

"Nothing really, unless you would like to continue working as a slave," Vegeta answered with a smirk. "Or unless you would like to die, that could be another option."

"Fine, I agree. I will work in the science department," Dr. Briefs replied. "Will I ever get to go out of the castle though?" He questioned.

"No, you are to stay in the castle unless I personally grant you to leave, which I really doubt unless I am in a very very good mood, which is really never," Vegeta answered as he dismissed Dr. Briefs out of the room.

__

Well, this is better than working down there with those other beings that I never in my life seen before. I hope my Bulma is doing okay out there though. Dr. Briefs thought to himself as he searched for the science department.

~*~

6 Days Later

__

Tomorrow is the day the King will choose someone to mate with because of a stupid full moon. What the hell? Is he some kind of animal? Bulma thought to herself as she locked her front door and headed towards the market area. She had gotten use to the way life goes on around the planet. Just the other day, someone gave her 500 SM for just fixing one of their appliances.

When she finally reached the market area, Bulma walked inside a store that she saw was filled with many dresses. There were many kinds of fabric and many different designs on the dresses she didn't know what to choose. 

__

I have to buy something that will make the King choose me. Hmm, what will a 17 year old jerk want? Gee I know, something that shows lots and lots of cleavage. She thought to herself as she rolled her eyes. _I can't believe I'm doing this. Just remember, it's to see your father again and help him escape from the castle._

Bulma searched around for several minutes until she found a dress that she thought would make any guy choose her. It was a long strapless dress that was made out of soft silk fabric. It was the color of the ocean, azure, that it matched her hair and eyes perfectly. There was a slit on the bottom, so it would expose a side of her leg. Next to it was a matching pair of high-heels. Bulma took it right away and headed towards the cashier. 

"All of this will be 500 SM," the cashier spoke with a smile as she placed the two items in a bag.

__

That's everything I have. Ugh, who cares, I really don't need SM anyways because I'm not planning on living here all my life. She thought as she handed the cashier all her money.

After purchasing the outfit, Bulma decided to check out the time that she was suppose to be in the market tomorrow, so she walked up towards the sign she had read 6 days ago and started to read.

"Be in the market by 7 PM and just wait by the entrance," She read out loud. _Man, I really don't want to lose my virginity. I hate this!! _She thought angrily as she headed back home.

~*~

__

The full moon is tomorrow, I can't wait to see all the girls that will be willing to mate with me. Vegeta thought to himself with a smirk. He headed towards his bedroom after training the whole day and decided to take a bath. He turned the knob on and waited as the water filled up the tub and took his training outfit off and went in. 

After several minutes of bathing, Vegeta stood up from the tub and dressed into a saiyan armor and decided to go outside of the castle. He flew out his window and relaxed as he felt the calm night air blow into him. 

After placing the things she got from the market away, Bulma decided to sit outside and look at the stars. She sat down on the grass and stared up at the sky and closed her eyes and started remembering the great times she had with her friends and family.

Vegeta stopped as he noticed a woman sitting down on the grass and looking up with her eyes close. _What the hell is she doing? Is she sleeping? _He thought curiously. He quietly landed down in front of her and smirked. _If she would be one of the ladies to come in the event tomorrow, I would definitely choose her. Wait, what the hell did I just say? _Vegeta thought. _I really don't care about who comes or not, I just need someone to mate with for the night. _ He thought as he decided to leave Bulma alone and flew away.

Bulma opened her eyes because she felt someone's presence near her, but saw no one around her. She looked up at the sky one last time and noticed that it was getting really late. She stood up from the grass and headed back inside the house.

Vegeta watched her from behind a tree as she went inside and flew away back into the castle too with Bulma's face pictured in his mind. _Damn it, go away woman. _He thought angrily as he reached his bedroom window and landed inside. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Maybe the King isn't as mean and cold-hearted as everyone think he is. He's just 17 you know. But, is he falling for Bulma already? Who knows!! Anyways, find out what happens next on the next chapter!!

A/N: Throughout the story, Vegeta may become a little bit OOC, so yeah.

I'm gonna need more REVIEWS till I continue!!!

If you want to be on my update list, e-mail me or ask me on a review: xoxsapphireangelxox@yahoo.com.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ!!!

A/N: This is another Vegeta and Bulma A/U fic. I hope you like it. Oh yeah, incase any of you are confused, Vegeta is the King of Planet Vegeta now, the old and real King Vegeta died already.

Italics are thoughts

Alright, here's the story….

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

****

We Meet Again

Chapter 5

"Your majesty, you have an important meeting in about ten minutes," a female saiyan shouted as she knocked loudly on Vegeta's door.

Vegeta slowly opened his eyes as he heard the saiyan shout on the other side of his door. _Stupid saiyan, how dare he wake me up this early in the morning_._ Meeting…who gives out meetings this early in the morning anyways. _Vegeta thought to himself as he stood up from his bed. He turned to see what time it was on his clock and frowned when he noticed it wasn't so early after all. It was more like, very late. It was 6:20 in the afternoon.

"How could I've slept so long?" He asked himself questionably. "Maybe, I was so exhausted yesterday from training pretty much the whole damn day."

"King Vegeta, are you awake yet?" the female saiyan shouted again.

Vegeta ignored the banging and took a very quick shower that only took about five minutes. Then he headed towards his closet and changed into his saiyan armor and finally went to the door and opened it. 

"Thank goodness you are awake! Your meeting is going to start in two minutes and don't forget that after your meeting, the ladies will be out by the main entrance waiting for you to pick one of them for the full moon time," the female saiyan spoke quickly as she held a pen in one hand and an organizer on the other.

"Whatever," Vegeta answered as he walked away and headed for the meeting room.

"Phew! It's so tough being a secretary," the female saiyan told herself.

~*~

Bulma had been planning how she was going to see her father again the whole day. She made plans if she did get pick and plans if she didn't get pick. _Alright, if I get pick…I'll get to be in the castle for a day and hopefully that will be long enough for me to locate my father in the slave house. _She thought to herself as she tried to remember what one woman in the marketplace told her about where the slaves that were captured were located. _Now if I don't get pick, I'll just have to sneak my way into the slave house and hopefully I won't get caught by anyone. _She thought to herself nervously.

Bulma checked to see what the time was and noticed that it was already 6:30 PM. "Oh no, the saiyans who are going to pick us up in the marketplace will be arriving in thirty minutes. How could I have missed the time?!" She screamed as she hurried into the bathroom to take a quick shower. 

After ten minutes, Bulma emerged out of the bathroom and walked up to her closet and took out the dress she was going to be wearing. She dressed as quickly as she could and headed towards her vanity and began putting make-up on her face. After putting make-up on, she began to think about what she was going to do with her hair. "I think I'll just leave it down." She said to herself. She stood up from her vanity and walked towards her heels and placed them on gently. Then she checked the clock and saw that she had five more minutes left and headed out the door quickly.

She walked as fast as her feet could take her towards the marketplace. When she finally arrived, she was just in time. She saw that many girls were signing something on a table and so she went there to see what it was. It was a sign-up sheet that asked for some information. Bulma quickly signed her name and her race and then she was led by a female saiyan into a truck that was big enough to fit the other thirty girls.

The trunk engine finally started and Bulma felt it move and knew that they were on their way to the castle. She looked around at all the girls in the truck and noticed many different races. They were all dressed up beautifully and Bulma was beginning to get nervous because the King might choose one of them instead of her.

After several minutes of driving, the truck finally came to a halt. Bulma knew they were there as she looked out the small window and saw the huge castle right in front of her. The girls all started to get down one by one and trying their best not to ruin their hair, make-up, and dress. 

Another female saiyan led the girls inside the castle. As Bulma walked in, she was amazed by the designs on the walls, the lights, and the furniture. It was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. _And I thought I was rich._ She thought to herself as she looked at the huge windows. The other girls were also amazed by the scene.

__

Just because this place is beautiful, it does not mean that the beings that live here are beautiful except for the ones who were captured and taken away from their loved ones. Bulma thought to herself as a female saiyan ordered them to stand up in a straight line and face a whole guard of saiyans. 

__

What the heck is this? Isn't the King suppose to be choosing someone? Where the hell is he? She thought to herself quietly as she noticed a picture located behind a guard. The guard was so buff and big that she couldn't really see the picture clearly. All she saw was two men standing by each other and from where she was standing, they didn't seem very happy. Their faces weren't so clear though, since the guard was blocking the way. _Some happy family. _She thought.

~*~

"King Vegeta, the ladies are here. It's time for you to choose," a saiyan spoke.

Vegeta stood up from his chair and dismissed everyone that was inside the meeting room. After they all left and only one saiyan remained, he signaled him to follow him and they both walked up a stairway that led to a small compartment box at the very top that could see the main entrance hall where thirty-one ladies stood all in a straight line facing his direction without even realizing that they were being eyed by Vegeta who they didn't seem to notice up there.

Vegeta began to look at every single girl and stopped when he reached the middle and stared at the blue-haired woman who was looking around innocently. _Now why does she look familiar? _He thought as he focused on her face more. _No, that can't be that woman who was sitting outside her house last night! Hmm…take that blasted color thing off her lips, her eyes, and her cheeks and…yes…that is her! _He thought with a smirk on his face.

"I have chosen already," Vegeta suddenly spoke.

"But sire, already? It only took you about a minute, are you sure you looked at every single one?" the saiyan asked confusingly.

"I said I have chosen, if you don't agree with me, then I will blast your stupid ass into oblivion. Now get that blue-haired woman in the middle and bring her to my room. She's the only one down there with blue hair, so you better get the right one or else…" Vegeta said as he cracked his knuckles. "I'll be needing a punching bag for my next training session."

The saiyan gulped and nodded his head yes as he walked out the door as quickly as he could. Vegeta looked at Bulma one more time and headed out the door.

~*~

Bulma watched as a saiyan came out of nowhere and walked up to one of the female saiyans and whispered in her ear. _Gee, why does he look like his life was threatened? _She thought curiously. _Man, is this King going to choose or what? _She thought impatiently.

Suddenly, the female saiyan walked up to her and whispered in her ear. "The king has chosen you, now will you please follow me as I escort you to his room."

Bulma didn't know what to feel. She wanted to feel happy, but she knew this wasn't something to be happy about, but yet it was. Bulma quietly followed the female saiyan until they stopped at the very end of the hall, in front of two huge doors.

"The King will be here shortly," She said as she walked away from Bulma.

"This is it," Bulma said to herself.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Will Bulma go through it or not? Find out!!

A/N: What do ya think? Anyways, sorry it took me awhile to update. My computer was down.

I'm gonna need more REVIEWS till I continue!!!

If you want to be on my update list, e-mail me or ask me on a review: xoxsapphireangelxox@yahoo.com.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ!!!

A/N: This is another Vegeta and Bulma A/U fic. I hope you like it. Please read and review. This is my first lemon, so if you don't like it, then I understand. No hard feelings.

__

Italics are thoughts

Alright, here's the story….

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**__**

We Meet Again

Chapter 6

(Caution: This whole chapter is a lemon scene, so if you don't read lemons, then don't read this chapter.)

Bulma walked inside the King's bedroom and saw a nightgown set on the bed. She walked over to it and read the sign that was placed above it. 'Wear this for tonight.' Bulma hesitated a bit because it was a gown she has never in her life worn before or planned on wearing. It showed a whole lot of cleavage and the worst thing about it was it being see-through. She slowly took out the outfit she had worn earlier that day when the King had chosen her. She unknotted her bra and it slowly fell to the ground, then she took out her panty and took the nightgown that was on the bed. She slid it on her and flipped her hair back.

The gown fitted her perfectly and showed the curves in her perfectly shaped body. Her breasts was fully grown and well rounded. Since the nightgown was white and see-through, it exposed her whole body. Bulma felt naked and didn't like the fact of showing and giving herself to someone she didn't even know, but she thought about her father and wanting to see him again. _Okay Bulma, you can do this. Don't worry about it. _She thought to herself as she looked around the room. 

The room was quite dark and the curtains that covered the window were a dark shade of red. The bed that the nightgown had been place in was rather huge. It had many pillows placed on it and the comforter was a very soft fabric that Bulma wasn't familiar with. On the other side of the room was a huge oak dresser and a humongous glass mirror. By the entrance door was another door that Bulma decided was the bathroom. She walked up to the window and moved the curtains a little bit to the side and saw the night sky. The moon was as big and full as she's ever seen in Planet Earth. She began to get goose bumps. Any minute now, a King that she hasn't seen yet will come and take her virginity away from her. She folded her arms and looked out of the window sadly. She missed her mother and father and wanted to go back home to Planet Earth.

Someone grabbed her waist from the back and spun her around. She looked into the eyes of the person who did it, his eyes were black as coal, just like the two other guys that killed her mother. She studied his face angrily and wanted to run, but knew she had to do this to see her father again.

Vegeta caressed Bulma's silk white skin face with his index finger and smirked. "You're soft and very smooth," He spoke in a whisper. Bulma shuddered and began to feel weak. Vegeta hungrily kissed her on the lips like an animal who hadn't eaten in a month. He closed the curtains with his other arm and used the other one to carry her over to the bed. With his tongue still in her mouth, Vegeta placed her on the bed. He stared at her body for a minute and smirked again. By then, Bulma's nipples had become harder and pierced through her nightgown. 

Vegeta's hands were moving quickly against the fabric of her nightgown, pushing it down her shoulders and out of her arms. Bulma was completely naked now. She tried to cover herself up, but Vegeta grabbed both her arms and pinned them both above her head. His mouth was against her throat again. Bulma wasn't a very experienced kisser, she had only kissed her ex-boyfriend Yamcha once and that was just because she got tired of him asking her for a kiss all the time. Bulma felt defeated and that there was nothing she could do. Vegeta had taken control of the whole situation as soon as he pinned her down. Anger and hatred was all she felt while he did this to her. She promised herself that she wouldn't make any sound of pleasure escape her mouth, but that was difficult because Vegeta seemed very experienced and everything he did, made her want to scream for more. She cursed herself angrily for thinking that. 

Bulma shivered with fright as Vegeta closed his mouth warmly on one of her breast and began to suck on it. His tongue was flickering over her nipple, causing her to feel this strange urge for him to do it again and again. _Bulma, this isn't for pleasure. This guy is a jerk and his stupid race killed your mother. _She thought to herself as she began to feel angry again. 

Vegeta placed his tongue into her mouth again and all over her body. Bulma couldn't stand it anymore, she wanted him to let go of her arms, so she could move. She struggled to get free and succeeded, Vegeta continued to kiss her as she placed her arms around his neck. Vegeta looked at her and smirk, she looked back at him and gave him another furious look. Vegeta stroke her harden nipples as Bulma ran her hand through his thick black hair and onto his neck. Then with one hand, Vegeta fondled her in her sensitive spot. After finding her most intimate spot, he slid in her.

Bulma knew that this was the moment when she would officially lose her virginity. She started to feel excitement. She wanted to know how much more pleasure this man could do to her. _Stop it Bulma, this is stupid. He isn't given you pleasure, he's destroying you. He's taking your virginity away from you. _She thought to herself as she looked at him. Only now did she really see his true face. He was rather handsome. His hair was jet black and spiky. He eyes were dark and cold as ice, but she could see something inside of it. It seemed like anger, hatred, sadness, mixed emotions all mingled together. _Maybe he's different. I mean, he's only 17 and he's already a King of a planet. _Bulma was confused with herself. She didn't know what she was feeling for this Saiyan who does not care about anything or anyone, but himself. She closed her eyes and inhaled slowly.

Vegeta pushed between her inner thighs and spread them wider. Bulma felt his weight bore her down into the softness of the bed. She felt much more defenseless. She felt something harder and bigger come inside of her where his finger just was moments ago, she breathed in slowly as he filled her in with exultation. She gripped on his shoulders and scratched her nails deep in him. She felt pain, but she didn't want to show it.

"You're a virgin, this is great," Vegeta said as he smiled in delight. "Well then, you'll never forget this night, now will you?" He asked with a laugh.

"Get this over with," Bulma answered angrily. She felt angrier than she ever was at the moment. He just pointed out that she was a virgin and laughed about the whole thing. 

"As you wish," Vegeta replied with a wider smirk than ever. _This earthling isn't so bad. She is exotically beautiful. Let me have some fun with her and make her experience something she will never experience in her lifetime ever again. _He thought excitedly.

Bulma felt something inside of her tore and the pain increased and then it was gone. As the barrier of her virginity was gone, he pushed in deeply and out of her. Bulma thought it was all done, but just as she was about to move, he pushed in her again. This time she began to feel a little sore. He thrust in and out of her slowly. She dug her fingernails onto his back as he thrust faster and faster again. She felt his body heat increased and hers as well. She couldn't help it, she let a moan of pleasure escape her mouth. 

"Are you enjoying this?" Vegeta asked with a smirk.

Bulma ignored him and closed her eyes as he thrust in her more. She was beginning to feel sorer than ever. She felt like she wanted to explode. He went in harder, faster, and deeper than before. Finally, he strained deep into her and she felt a warm liquid gush and he was done. They both collapsed on the bed together and Bulma fell asleep as soon as she closed her eyes.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Is Bulma falling for Vegeta or is Vegeta falling for Bulma? Who knows?! I DO!! LOL!!

A/N: How was the lemon? I hope you liked this chapter!!

I'm gonna need more REVIEWS till I continue!!!

If you want to be on my update list, e-mail me or ask me on a review: xoxsapphireangelxox@yahoo.com.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ!!!

A/N: This is another Vegeta and Bulma A/U fic. I hope you like it. Thanks for all those wonderful reviews!!!

Italics are thoughts

Alright, here's the story….

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

****

We Meet Again

Chapter 7

Vegeta woke up as he felt Bulma's head lying on his chest. He rubbed his eyes open and looked at Bulma sleeping peacefully.Suddenly, he placed his mouth on her neck and bit it. Bulma woke up with a scream and watched as Vegeta sucked the blood from her neck and then looked up at her and smirked.

"What the hell are you doing?" She shouted as she stood up and touched the part of her neck that Vegeta bit. "Are you some kind of vampire?" She added with teary eyes because of the pain that was coming from her neck.

"You are mine from now on," Vegeta answered as he went over to his closet and changed into his blue spandex outfit.

"Yours? Excuse me? I am not yours and I will never be yours. Whatever happened here didn't mean anything. You needed to mate with someone because of a stupid full moon and I…She paused as she watched him change. "I just want the money," She finished knowing that the real reason was to rescue her father. 

"Too late for that, I have already claimed you woman," He replied as he turned to look at her in the eye. _Interesting woman. _He thought. 

Bulma had wrapped her body with one of the white sheet covers.

"First of all, my name is BULMA!! And claimed me? I am not owned by anyone. Whatever you did to my neck means nothing to me. It's just a wound that I got from a horrible beast!" She shouted.

Vegeta walked up to her slowly and leaned towards her. "What did you call me?" He spoke in her ear.

"A horrible beast!" She shouted back as she pushed him away. She walked away from him and picked her clothes up and headed towards the door that she figured was the bathroom and locked it.

__

What am I feeling for that blasted woman? Am I going soft? Why did I claim her when I never in my life did that to any other woman in my life before? How does she differ from the rest? Vegeta thought to himself confusingly as he stared at the closed bathroom door. _Well, all I know is……I have claimed her as mine. _Vegeta walked out of the room and headed for the training room.

As soon as Bulma shut the bathroom door, she fell on the floor and began to cry. _How dare he bite me in my neck and say that he owns me? That stupid King. He doesn't own me and he never will. _She thought as she wiped her tears away and stood up from the floor. She walked towards the mirror and looked at the wound on her neck. It was still red, but it had stopped bleeding. She then turned towards the shower and took the blanket she had been wearing to cover herself that morning off and stepped in.

She stood there as the water came down on her peacefully. She started remembering what had happen last night. She remembered when she looked into his eyes and saw him in a different way. _No, someone like that can never be considered different. _She thought to herself as she erased the thought of everything that had happened away from her mind.

She got out of the shower and grabbed a robe to wear that was hanging on the wall. She looked into the mirror and saw that the bite mark was still red. She decided to cover it with her long blue hair. Then she walked out the bathroom and left the clothes she had wore the day before in a basket that looked like a laundry hamper. 

She walked out to see Vegeta gone. _Where did he go? No, who cares! _She thought. _He's gone and that's all that really matters. _Bulma left the room and walked down the hallway. _I must go to this slave house that lady in the market told me about. _She thought as she went down some stairs. 

Finally, she reached a sign that said slave house and walked in quietly. Many of the slaves were already working while others were still in bed. As she was walking pass them to see if her father was anywhere near, she noticed some of them pointing at her neck and whispering. Bulma watched them curiously and remembered the mark and covered it with her hair.

"Excuse me, do you know anyone in here that's name Dr. Briefs?" She asked one of them.

"The new arrival from Planet Earth?" A lady spoke out of nowhere.

Bulma looked at her and noticed that she looked like an earthling too. She had light brown hair and she looked rather young.

"Yes, I believe so," Bulma answered excitedly. _I hope he's here._ She thought to herself.

"A saiyan came in and asked for him. They said the King wanted to see him for something. I can't remember for what though. Hey, aren't you the young lady that got chosen to mate with King Vegeta?" She asked curiously.

"Yes…" Bulma answered quietly.

"Wow, you must be pretty lucky. Well, I'm sure King Vegeta will tell you what happened to Dr. Briefs, now that you're his mate and all. Isn't it cool? You're going to be our Queen. Maybe you can help the King change into a better man than he is right now," She said excitedly.

"Wait, what are you talking about?" Bulma confusingly. "Me and the King are mates?"

"Well, he claimed you. That mark on your neck means that he is yours and you are his and that you will be together for life. That at least was what I was told about a saiyan claiming someone. No other guy can touch you or even court you and he won't go with another female being. It's really surprising though, of all the female saiyans out there who are probably strong enough to even train with the King, he chose you instead. No offense though," She answered with a smile.

Bulma was shocked and angry at the same time. _How dare he? Well guess what mister Vegeta, I am not yours and once I get my father, I will leave this damn planet. _She thought angrily.

"Is there any other way I can find out where Dr. Briefs is?" Bulma asked the young girl.

"I don't know, it's always better to ask the King though because he will definitely know, no doubt about that. To tell you the truth though, I really don't like that King one bit. He's just as mean and cold as his father. I really hope you can change him," She answered as she walked away from Bulma.

Bulma watched her leave and headed back out. _I guess I have no choice but to ask that jerk Vegeta where my father is. Change him? Yeah right. I probably wouldn't even have the patience. _She thought to herself with a frown. _Now, where the hell is he? How am I going to find him, this castle is too huge. _She thought as she climbed back upstairs and back into the hallway she came from.

~*~

Vegeta was busy training in the training room when he heard a knock from the door. "Who the hell is it?" He shouted from inside.

"Dr. Briefs sire," Dr. Briefs answered in a frightful way.

Vegeta turned the machine off and opened the door. "What do you want?" He asked.

"I have come to improve your gravity machine even more. It will take me several hours to do it though," Dr. Briefs replied as he lifted his toolbox up.

"Fine," Vegeta answered as he walked out of the room. Dr. Briefs walked in and began to work on the machine.

Vegeta headed for the dining room and sat down on his chair and waited for one of the cooks to serve him some food. Suddenly, the door opened and Bulma came inside.

__

I should've known he was in here stuffing his face. Bulma thought as she walked up towards him.

Vegeta eyed her curiously. _I wonder what she is up to?_ He thought as she stopped and stood right in front of him.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Will Vegeta tell Bulma where her father is or not? If he does, will there be a catch to it? Find out!!

A/N: If the characters may seem a little OOC, don't worry about it. They will be throughout the story.

I'm gonna need more REVIEWS till I continue!!!

If you want to be on my update list, e-mail me or ask me on a review: xoxsapphireangelxox@yahoo.com.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ!!!

A/N: This is another Vegeta and Bulma A/U fic. I hope you like it. Thanks for all those wonderful reviews!!! Vegeta and Bulma may be a bit OOC.

Italics are thoughts

Alright, here's the story….

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

****

We Meet Again

Chapter 8

"What do you want?" Vegeta asked her immediately. He didn't feel comfortable with the long pause she had just created between them.

"Um, do you know a man called Dr. Briefs?" Bulma asked finally. She looked at Vegeta's face and watched as his emotion suddenly changed.

"What do you need of him?" Vegeta asked curiously. _Hmm, could he possibly be her father? _He thought to himself quietly as he waited for her response.

__

Should I tell him he's my father? Bulma thought to herself quietly. _What the heck. If he does something that I won't like, then he'll be very sorry. _

"Well, he is my father. Who you guys, by the way, captured. I…I want to see him," She answered as she looked to see what his reaction was going to be.

Vegeta raised an eyebrow and smirked. "Oh really?" He spoke. "Well then, if I let you see him, what do I get in return?" He asked.

"What do you mean what do you get in return? Wasn't sleeping with you enough already?" She shouted as she stepped back from him.

"That wasn't a deal. You sleep with me and you get to see your father. In fact, I didn't even know you guys were related. You have to give me something in return," He replied with another huge smirk as he got up from his seat and stood right in front of her and stared into her eyes.

Bulma backed away, but stopped when she felt she had reached the wall. She looking back into his eyes and hesitated, but then finally spoke. "What if I sleep with you again and then you give me and my father a ride back to planet earth?" She suggested even though she didn't want to sleep with him again.

"Interesting deal, but I would have to turn it down. Remember, I have claimed you, so you will always have to be by my side from now on," Vegeta answered as he stepped away from her. He walked back to his seat and sat down.

__

Ugh, I have claimed you, so you will always have to be by my side from now on. Pu-lease, I don't think so! Bulma thought to herself as she rolled her eyes. She was glad Vegeta had walked away from her because he was beginning to make her sweat when he was an inch away from her for some odd reason.

"But, I do have another deal for you. I will let you see your father and he'll be able to go back to your home planet. If, you remain here in Planet Vegeta. If you don't, then I'll have to capture your father again and this time, I won't think twice about killing him personally," He explained with a smirk. _This woman is so complicated. _He thought quietly as he turned and waited for her answer.

__

I don't have any other choice. Bulma thought to herself with a sigh. _If it's to save my father, then I guess I'll do it._

"Alright. Can I see my father now, so I can say goodbye?" Bulma asked as she looked down at her foot sadly.

"Sure. Don't even attempt to plan something against me because it won't work. Your father will immediately have a ride back to your home planet tomorrow morning. Follow me," Vegeta spoke as he told Bulma to follow him.

Bulma followed close behind Vegeta as he led her to the training room. He opened the door and walked inside with Bulma behind him. Bulma smiled happily as she saw her father working on some kind of machine.

"Dad!" Bulma shouted as she ran and hugged him.

"Bulma, what…I don't understand?!" Dr. Briefs answered confusingly. He felt happy at the same time too.

"Dad, listen to me. I made a deal with the King and he said you can go back home to Planet Earth just as long as I stay here….Bulma was cut off by her father's voice. "Bulma, what are you talking about? I won't leave you here!"

"No, don't worry about me. I will be fine here. Right now, your safety is what matters the most to me. Please, just listen to me and go back home," Bulma answered as a tear went down her cheek.

"Bulma….when will I be leaving?" Dr. Briefs asked. 

"Tomorrow morning…" Bulma was interrupted by Vegeta.

"Say everything you want to say now because this will be the last time you will be seeing each other. What I mean is, your father needs to finish my gravity machine by himself and I don't want you to be in here with him. You must go back to the village and get your belongings because you will be living in this castle from now on," Vegeta explained as he walked out the door and waited for Bulma to exit.

Bulma hugged her dad and left with more tears streaming down her face. Dr. Briefs watched as Bulma exit the door and Vegeta closed it.

__

I will see you again dad. Bulma thought to herself with a sigh. She dried her tears and hurried to catch up with Vegeta.

"How am I going to get back to my house without that truck that brought me up here?" Bulma asked curiously.

"Like this," Vegeta answered as he carried her and flew out the nearest window.

"What…ahhhhhhh….put me down! I'm scared…please put me down!" Bulma shouted as she looked down and saw how high she was above the ground. She tightened her grip on Vegeta because she was afraid of falling.

Vegeta smirked as he noticed Bulma bury her face into his chest and tightened her grip even more. Finally, he landed in front of Bulma's house and set her down on the ground gently.

Bulma walked inside her house and started to get all her things while Vegeta waited outside. 

__

What's going on with you Vegeta? Why are you acting this way with this woman? You even claimed her already! Vegeta thought to himself as he smacked his head.

At that same moment, Bulma walked out and saw him. _Freak! I can't believe I'm going to be living with him. _She thought to herself as she smiled a little bit because he looked stupid when he smacked his head. 

Vegeta noticed her come out and was about to pick her up again when she walked away from him.

"I need to put my house away first," She spoke as she pushed the button to make her house back into a capsule.

"What the hell just happened?" Vegeta asked curiously.

"I'm a genius, just like my dad," Bulma answered with a smirk just like his. 

Vegeta walked up to her and carried her again and flew back up to the castle. Bulma was already getting use to the height and how the wind blew at her. She looked at the scenery they had passed by during their flight. Finally, Vegeta landed in his bedroom and placed Bulma down again.

"This is where you will be sleeping," He spoke quietly as he headed towards the bathroom to take a shower. "Don't even think about leaving, because I can sense if you are."

"Wait, don't I get my own bedroom and how can you sense if I'm going to leave?" Bulma asked confusingly.

"First of all, you don't get a bedroom of your own and secondly, I'm just that talented," He answered with a smirk and walked inside the bathroom and left the door open.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Will Bulma escape with her father or will Vegeta do something, so she won't be able to escape? Find out!!

I'm gonna need more REVIEWS till I continue!!!

If you want to be on my update list, e-mail me or ask me on a review: xoxsapphireangelxox@yahoo.com.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ!!!

A/N: This is another Vegeta and Bulma A/U fic. I hope you like it. Thanks for all those wonderful reviews!!! Vegeta and Bulma may be a bit OOC. Sorry if it took me awhile to update. I've been entirely busy!!

Italics are thoughts

Alright, here's the story….

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

****

We Meet Again

Chapter 9

Bulma stared at the bathroom with an irritated and annoyed look on her face. _I can't take this anymore. First, he's making my dad leave this planet, but in exchange, I have to stay. Secondly, he's not making me have my own bedroom, and lastly, he won't even let me leave this room. This guy is an ass! _Bulma thought to herself with a frustrated look planted on her face. "That's it!" She said as she marched inside the bathroom.

She walked into the view of Vegeta bathing in the bathtub, naked. 

"Oh my god!" She yelled as she covered her eyes and looked away.

"Like you've never seen me naked before," He spoke as he looked at her. "Why don't you join me?" He added.

Bulma peeked at him and took her hands off her face. _Damn, he's sexy. _She thought as she mentally slapped herself for thinking that. "NO THANKS!" She shouted. "I want to see my father when he leaves." 

"I already told you, you can't see him anymore. Earlier today was the last time you were going to see each other. Are you that stupid to understand what I have said, woman?" He answered with a smirk as he rose from the bathtub. He grabbed a robe hanging on the door and put it on. Bulma followed him as he walked out of the bathroom.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY TO ME, YOU BASTARD?" Bulma shouted as she stepped in front of him.

"I said stupid, or are you too deaf to hear me?" Vegeta replied with a smirk. He liked pissing her off because of the way she reacted when he does.

"That's it. I'm leaving," Bulma spoke as she headed out the door. Right when she was going to turn the knob to open the door, Vegeta appeared right in front of her.

"Now what did I say about leaving?" He asked her as she backed away from him.

"Let me out! You can get arrested for this. This is kidnapping!" Bulma answered as she attempted to leave the room again.

Vegeta grabbed her hand and pulled her over to the bed and made her sit down. He stood in front of her and looked her in the eye and smirked.

"First of all, I can't get arrested for "kidnapping" you because you're not in Planet Earth anymore. You're in Planet Vegeta and I rule this planet, so you need to obey me," He spoke.

"I don't care if you rule this god forsaken planet. I have no obligations to obey you," She answered angrily. She stood up from the bed and headed towards the window. She looked at the sky and sighed.

Vegeta watched her every move. _If she was someone else, she probably would've been dead by now. Why haven't I killed her yet? What is making me stop myself from killing her._ Vegeta thought to himself curiously. 

Bulma was waiting for him to say something back, but nothing was heard. She looked back to see what he was doing and found him staring at her. _Why is he looking at me like that? Staring problems, I swear! _She thought to herself. _Well, there's no way of getting out of here and I'm tired of arguing with him. I guess I'll just sleep. _She thought as she walked up to the bed and lied down.

"What are you doing?" Vegeta asked her surprisingly.

"Okay, I don't get you. First you wanted me to sleep in this room with you. Now, you're asking me what am I doing?" Bulma explained confusingly.

"Humph. That's what I thought," Vegeta answered. He was about to lie down, but was stopped by Bulma.

"No mister, if we are going to sleep in the same room, you're going to have to sleep on the floor," Bulma spoke with a smirk.

"What makes you think you can make me sleep on the floor?" Vegeta asked with a smirk.

"Well, I can do lots of things. Like, I'll never talk to you, I'll ignore you all the time, I won't obey you, and I won't sleep with you at all," She answered. _I can't believe I just said that. Now he might think I will sleep with him and obey him and talk to him if he gets to sleep on the floor. _Bulma thought to herself.

"Fine then. If that's what you wish. I'll remember what you said," Vegeta answered with a smirk. 

"Wait! No, forget what I said. You don't have to sleep on the floor," Bulma suddenly spoke. 

"Either way, it'll still be the same," Vegeta replied as he lied down on the bed.

"What makes you think that?" Bulma asked as she moved away from him.

"I just know so," He answered as he moved closer to her.

"Stupid bastard…" She whispered quietly to herself.

~*~

Bulma woke up the next morning as she felt her arm resting on someone's chest. She opened her eyes and noticed she was right next to Vegeta. She stood up from the bed and rubbed her eyes. _Ugh, how did I end up in that position? _She thought to herself. 

"Did you sleep good?" Vegeta asked. "You seemed to be comfortable when you were hugging me." He added with a laugh.

Bulma rolled her eyes and looked out the window and noticed a spaceship that had just been launch. _Could that be my father heading back home? _She thought to herself with a smile. _I'm glad he's safe now._

Vegeta walked up next to her to see what she was looking at and saw the spaceship that was in the air. He looked at his clock and noticed it was 9:00 AM. _That seems kind of late for her father to leave. He should've left much more earlier today. Maybe there was a delay. _He thought.

Suddenly, there was a loud explosion and the spaceship that was just flying had exploded. Remaining bits and pieces of it could be seen crashing down to the ground.

"NOOOOO!!" Bulma shouted as she tried to get out of the window. 

Vegeta grabbed her and was shocked himself with the scene.

"Let me go!" She shouted again as she attempted to get out again. "NOOOO! DAD!!"

Vegeta grabbed her by the waist and flew out the window and headed towards the crash area. As they reached there, only a few pieces of the ship was found. As soon as Vegeta landed, Bulma had jumped off of him and ran towards the rubble. 

"Dad?! Are you here? DAD!!" She shouted as tears were forming in her eyes. "No!!" She cried as she sunk down to the ground and sobbed.

Vegeta walked up to her and picked her up, but she looked up at him and gave him a furious look.

"It's all your fault. This is your fault! I hate you!! You killed my dad. You did this. You never wanted him to go back home, you planned to kill him anyways. I hate you!" She spoke angrily as she started punching him weakly on the chest.

"Trust me, I didn't expect this to happen either," Vegeta spoke as he tried to calm her down.

"First my mother, now my father! What more do you want from me?" She asked as she sunk back down to the ground. 

"I swear I had nothing to do with this," Vegeta told her again. For the first time in his life, he had felt something. He felt sad for her and wanted to comfort her, but she pushed him away every time he tried.

"Stay away from me!" Bulma said as she ran away from him.

Vegeta flew after her and picked her up from where she was and headed back to the castle. Bulma, on the other hand, screamed and punched him all the way there. 

__

Something isn't right here. Vegeta thought to himself. _Was that really her father in that spaceship?_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Is Dr. Briefs dead or what? How will Bulma be around Vegeta now that she thinks he killed her mother and her father? Find out!!

I'm gonna need more REVIEWS till I continue!!!

If you want to be on my update list, e-mail me or ask me on a review: xoxsapphireangelxox@yahoo.com.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ!!!

A/N: This is another Vegeta and Bulma A/U fic. I hope you like it. Thanks for all those wonderful reviews!!! Vegeta and Bulma may be a bit OOC. Sorry if it took me awhile to update. I've been entirely busy!!

Italics are thoughts

Alright, here's the story….

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

****

We Meet Again

Chapter 10

"We have reached Planet Earth. We hope you enjoyed your ride. Please exit to your left. Thank you." A female computer voice joyfully spoke. Dr. Briefs stood up from where he was sitting and exited to his left, just like the voice directed him to do. He stepped of the small step and onto the ground and inhaled the earth's fresh air. He smiled, but with a look of sadness shining in his eyes. He watched as the spaceship before him launched into the sky and out of Earth. He began to walk towards the nearest town. 

After a couple of hours, he reached a town and called for a taxi to send him back to Capsule Corp. Finally, the taxi arrived and picked him up from where he was waiting and drove him all the way to Capsule Corp. As Dr. Briefs stepped out of the car, tears started to form in his eyes as he saw a flashback of his wife and Bulma playing together on the front lawn, while he came out with a new invention located in his hands. He headed for the empty house and closed the door. 

~*~

One of the saiyan doctors had injected an insulin to calm Bulma down. She was now laying on one of the hospital beds in shocked. Vegeta had left the room earlier to figure out who was on that spaceship that just crashed.

Bulma looked around the room as doctors and nurses came in to check up on her. She almost felt like she was in a real hospital back home, except for the fact that they all had dark black spiky hair and most of them had tails on their lower backs. She stood up from the bed and left the room. She wanted to go back to the site where she had seen the spaceship crashed. She walked quietly passed doorways and through huge hallways until she reached the main entrance. She opened the door and left the castle.

~*~

Vegeta was in the conference room talking to his men. He asked them about the spaceship that crashed and if whoever was in it was the father of Bulma. One of the saiyans reported to him that Dr. Briefs had indeed left that same day and there would be a possibility that he could've been in that spaceship. 

"Well, double check. I want you blasted saiyans to confirm to me that he was indeed on that spaceship. Until you confirm it, I could care less about what you think," Vegeta spoke angrily at his men. "Tell me immediately once you find out." He left the room with a frown on his face. He headed for the hospital wing to check on Bulma. As soon as he reached the area, he found that she was gone. He left the room and searched around the castle. When he saw that she wasn't there, he left the castle to see if she had gone out.

Bulma was almost at the scene when she was stopped by a group of female saiyans. 

"What are you doing all alone miss?" They asked with evil smirks on their faces. "We heard about you and the King. Now how lucky can you get? But one question, why would the King choose a pathetic earthling looser like you when he can choose one of us true female saiyans?"

"You can have him for all I care. I don't care about him and I don't even want to live here and be with him," Bulma answered as she walked away.

"It doesn't matter what you think. The King has already chosen you and not us. Even if you don't care about what is going on, we still hate you for stealing what is rightfully ours," One of the female saiyans spoke.

"Like he would want three little bastard masculine looking bitches like you," Bulma answered angrily. She was sick and tired of their babbling. She didn't care if they wanted Vegeta. All she cared about was reaching the scene and searching for any evidence that would prove that it wasn't her father on the spaceship. She hoped it wasn't. 

"Why you little…." One of the female saiyans spoke as she punched Bulma in the gut. Bulma flew away from the girls from the force of power she had just felt. She fell to the ground and became unconscious as she saw the three girls crowd around her and her vision went dark.

Bulma woke up and looked around. She couldn't remember what had happen, until a flash of the three saiyans hit her memory. She stood up to make sure they weren't there. She noticed she was in Vegeta's room again and found him sitting on the chair and staring at her. 

"Why can't you just leave me alone? Why don't you just kill me? My life is pointless now that my mother and father are gone. There is no one left for me to go home to, that is if I ever go home," Bulma spoke loudly. She felt weak from the punch she had endured earlier, so she lied back down. 

Vegeta stood up from the chair and walked up to the bed side and sat down. "You're father is still alive. The lab workers confirmed it. He was not on that spaceship that blew up. As a matter of fact, he had left earlier that day and has arrived on your planet already. That spaceship was accidentally launched by a blasted civilian who wanted to commit suicide. So there is something to go back to," Vegeta told her as she got up at the first sound of her dad still being alive. After Vegeta was done explaining, Bulma finally spoke.

"What do you mean, there is something to go back to? Does that mean you will be letting me go back home?" Bulma asked excitedly.

Vegeta thought to himself for awhile. _If I say yes, then she will leave me instantly, but…Wait a minute, I have better idea. It's risky, but it's worth a try. _

"Well, if you can prove to me how much of a great mate you could be, then you can go back home to your father. I will give you three months to prove yourself, but if you fail in that time period, then you will be stuck on this planet forever," Vegeta explained. _Now if she really falls for me, she wouldn't want to leave me, now would she? This is great. Three months is perfect. I believe I can make her fall for me in three months. _

"But, to make myself a great wife, I must make you happy and in order to make you happy, I must…." Bulma was cut off by Vegeta.

"Yup, you would have to do special things for me. Whatever I feel like doing, you can't complain because then you would be a bad mate," Vegeta said with a smirk.

__

I guess I have no choice. I would have to make a few sacrifices if I want to go back home. Bulma thought to herself.

"I guess so," She answered with a sigh. 

"Well, you can start now," Vegeta replied with a smirk as he eyed her up and down.

"Oh please, my body still hurts from the punch that woman gave me. Give me a break, can we start this mate thing tomorrow?" Bulma answered as she lied back down.

"Whatever. Incase you're wondering, those three saiyans that attacked you, well they are in the jailhouse for attacking their queen. Oh yeah, and your coronation will be in two days," Vegeta added as he left the room to train.

Bulma rolled to her side and started to think. She had grown into a woman ever since Vegeta had first touched her, which wasn't so long ago. She had matured into a healthy young lady even though she was still at a young age. She didn't look like it though, she looked more like in her 20s then in her teens. She rolled to her other side again and fell asleep.

Vegeta was training in the training room when his secretary knocked on the door. Vegeta opened it and gave her a questionable look. "What is it that you want, that you had to disturb me in my training?" He asked furiously.

"The coronation, Bulma will need an elegant dress, so do you want me to take her out to buy her dress and whatever else she will need for the ceremony?" The secretary asked with a shiver.

"Sure, why not. Now can you leave me alone!" Vegeta answered as he slammed the door on his secretary's face.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Will Bulma last for 3 months or will she start to get annoyed with the perfect wife act? Find out on the next chapter!!

I'm gonna need more REVIEWS till I continue!!!

If you want to be on my update list, e-mail me or ask me on a review: xoxsapphireangelxox@yahoo.com.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ!!!

A/N: This is another Vegeta and Bulma A/U fic. I hope you like it. Thanks for all those wonderful reviews!!! Vegeta and Bulma may be a bit OOC. Sorry if it took me awhile to update. I've been entirely busy!!

__

Italics are thoughts

Alright, here's the story….

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

****

We Meet Again

Chapter 11

"Wake up your majesty…please, wake up!" a female saiyan spoke loudly in Bulma's ear as she shook her to wake up.

"It's so early. Why are you waking me up so early?" Bulma spoke quietly as she rubbed her eyes open. She turned to check the clock, it was 6:00 in the morning.

"Vegeta wants you to get a early start shopping. He wants you to pick up a dress for your coronation tomorrow," the female saiyan answered.

"You know, it doesn't take me that long to pick out a dress. By the way, who are you? What is your name?" Bulma asked as she got up fully.

"You can call me Lana. Vegeta has sent me here to bring you to a boutique so you can pick out a dress. Then he wants you to begin to rehearse what you will be doing at the coronation." Lana answered as she left Bulma in her room alone to take a quick bath.

~*~

"King Vegeta, the coronation arrangements are all ready. Everything is set. The only thing that has not been confirmed yet is your mate, sire. I believe she still needs to rehearse and get her dress for the ceremony," Vegeta's other secretary named Tawny spoke to him.

"Yes, Lana is preparing that, so you don't need to worry about that. If you need anything else, just look for me in the training room," Vegeta replied and left the room.

"Wow, I guess the arrival of our new Queen Bulma is a good thing because the King doesn't seem to be in a grumpy mood lately. I'm surprise he said I can go to him if I need anything, usually he would say…"Don't bother me while I am in the training room!" Tawny spoke as she mocked Vegeta's voice. 

~*~

Bulma and Lana had been going to every boutique they could find in Planet Vegeta, but still couldn't find the perfect dress for Bulma.

"Lana, I already told you that I wanted that other dress at that last store we went to. Why didn't you like it? We could've been back at the castle by now," Bulma told her as they were heading to the next store. 

"No, I think we can find a much more elegant dress than that. I'm sure we will," Lana answered with a smile. "I want to make sure that you look your very best and I want to make Vegeta and everyone else in the room look at you with great astonishment and fascination once you enter and walk down the royal red carpet." She added.

Finally the two reached another boutique store and walked in. After hours and hours of pondering, Lana finally found the perfect dress for Bulma. She picked it out and made Bulma try it. It looked beautiful on her. It was a stunning long ocean blue glass beaded silk dress with a twisted white solid glass beaded collar. The slit went above her knees. Lana also got a matching pair of white glass heels to go with it. They finally purchased it and headed back to the castle.

Vegeta was right inside the main hallway when they arrived. He eyed Bulma as if something should've been different about her.

"Did you get a dress? You should have since you spent hours looking for one. I mean seriously, does it really take that long to pick out a dress. You ladies can be so…." He was cut off by Bulma.

"For your information, we took that long because we wanted to find the best dress that you would actually like. Yup, I'm trying to be a perfect mate, but yet you're still complaining. I guess we can just return this elegant dress we bought and just have myself wear a pair of jeans and a shirt to the coronation," Bulma spoke as she pretended to walk out of the door.

"Fine! It's time for you to practice for the coronation tomorrow. Lana will help you through it all and I will be watching, just incase you screw up. I want to be there to laugh at you," Vegeta replied with a smirk.

Bulma rolled her eyes and gave the things she bought to one of the servants to keep safe and clean. Then she followed Lana and Vegeta to the ceremony room. 

As soon as they entered, Bulma was enthralled by the beauty of the room. There were elegant glass windows everywhere and a red carpet that led to the throne where two huge red cushioned chairs were. There were golden chairs, tables, and silverware surrounding a huge center floor for dancing. She looked above at the ceiling and found huge gold chandeliers hanging down. There were flowers everywhere and a sweet scent could be inhaled everywhere. She was astonished and speechless. She had never seen anything so beautiful before.

"Do you like what you see?" Vegeta whispered in her ear. Bulma nodded her head. She felt his arms wrap around her waist and for the first time since she had arrived in Planet Vegeta, she had felt comfort. She turned to look at Vegeta and he took his arm quickly away from her and walked away to sit in his royal chair. 

Bulma turned to Lana and asked her if this whole room was already set for tomorrow. Lana answered her and told her to wait till she sees the menu. Bulma smiled, but shook the feeling off of her when she realized again what was going on. 

__

Just don't think about it and everything will be okay. Why did I feel comfort when he put his arms around me? What is going on with me and my feelings? I don't understand myself. Am I starting to get feelings for him without even realizing it completely yet? This is so strange…but he's the one responsible for your mother's death. He's a cold-hearted King, that's all he is. Bulma thought to herself as she looked at Vegeta again. He was looking at her with a look of confusion on his face. Bulma's thoughts were interrupted by Lana.

"Shall we begin?" Lana asked her politely.

"Yes." Bulma answered as they started. 

Lana first asked her if she knew how to eat properly and Bulma told her that she did and that she always had to, growing in an atmosphere where she had to eat properly in front of sophisticated rich people. Then, Lana showed her how she was going to enter when they announce her name. She instructed her to walk right down the red carpet and up to the royal chair.

"Don't sit down just yet when you reach the royal chair, make sure you turn around and look at everybody. Then you have to wait as Vegeta makes a speech and gives you the crown which had belong in his family for many generations now before sitting down. Then there will be a royal toast and you will begin feasting. After the feast, there will be a dance which consist only of you and Vegeta. Then the night goes on from there," Lana explained to Bulma who was sitting next to Vegeta on the royal chair, exhausted.

"That's it?" Bulma asked surprisingly.

"Yes. Why, is there something wrong with that?" Lana asked curiously.

"No, it just seems like such an easy task. I mean that's pretty much what happens at my dad's business parties," Bulma answered. 

"Just don't trip and fall while you're walking down the red carpet because I really won't be there to catch you. You'll be on your own," Vegeta finally spoke out of nowhere.

Bulma couldn't help but let out a giggle. She looked at Vegeta and smiled. He looked back at her and smirked. Lana left the room quietly and left the two alone. 

"What kind of speech are you going to say anyways?" Bulma asked Vegeta suddenly.

"Who knows, whatever comes to my intelligent mind," Vegeta answered. "I'm just that talented. I don't need to make note cards or any blasted things like that." He added.

"Let's hope you don't choke on those words when the ceremony starts," Bulma answered. "Well, I'm tired. It's been a long day. I don't think I'll eat dinner tonight. Goodnight to you." She walked out of the room and headed up to the bedroom she shared with Vegeta. 

She began to ponder to herself on her way there. _I'm nervous about tomorrow night's coronation. What if I do trip and fall? That would be humiliating. Let's hope I don't. I suppose my life will be much more different once I am announced Queen of this planet, but I won't be for long anyways. I will go back home. I just need to play along with this perfect wife thing Vegeta has set up. Play along……or……actually go along with how I'm beginning to feel for him and if he truly feels the same way about me. Well, he would've killed me or let me go by now if he didn't truly care for me. I don't know…this is just too much for tonight. Let's see what happens tomorrow. _She turned the knob of her door and walked inside the room and climbed into bed and fell right to sleep.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

What will happen at the coronation? Will Bulma have a great or bad night? Find out on the next chapter!!

I'm gonna need more REVIEWS till I continue!!!

If you want to be on my update list, e-mail me or ask me on a review: xoxsapphireangelxox@yahoo.com.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ!!!

A/N: This is another Vegeta and Bulma A/U fic. I hope you like it. Thanks for all those wonderful reviews!!! Vegeta and Bulma may be a bit OOC. 

__

Italics are thoughts

Alright, here's the story….

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

****

We Meet Again

Chapter 12

Vegeta left the room the ceremony was going to take place in. He headed to his private room which was just down the hall. He entered into a room that was filled with portraits and statues of his ancestors that once ruled Planet Vegeta. He walked up to what looked like a closet and pulled the brown handle. In there, was a huge long dark red royal cloak that he was going to be wearing for the coronation along with his saiyan armor. Next to it was two crowns. One that was huge and the color of gold, while the other was plain white, but with diamonds covered around it.

After checking the outfit he was going to be wearing for the night of the coronation, he left the room and headed for the dining hall to eat his dinner before going to bed.

~*~

At last, the morning rose and the sun shined brightly into Vegeta and Bulma's room. Bulma woke up and noticed that Vegeta wasn't by her side. She shrugged the curiosity out of her and got up from the bed. She took a long shower and finally left the room to eat breakfast. Her stomach was growling for she did not eat dinner last night.

"I hope the cook has made something good for breakfast because I'm famished," said Bulma. After passing many long hallways and corridors, she finally reached the dining hall and saw Vegeta already stuffing his face. She quietly sat in a chair to the left of him and began to gather food on her plate.

"I will be training the whole day, so you won't see me till the coronation," said Vegeta.

"Alright. But may I ask you why you keep training almost everyday. I mean, for what?" asked Bulma curiously.

"I believe that you should still be prepared for what may happen, even in times of peace," said Vegeta. He continued to eat and they were both quiet for the remaining time.

Vegeta finally stood up and left the room without even excusing himself. Bulma watched him leave and wondered why he can be so disrespectful and rude all the time. She then decided to teach him good manners after the coronation.

__

I will teach this cold arrogant saiyan to be a good mannered being. She giggled to herself as the thought came through her. She finally finished eating and left the dining hall. 

__

What can people do around here? I feel so bored. Maybe I should check out the science department. Bulma thought to herself. She decided to see what the scientists of Planet Vegeta were doing. She entered the room and so everyone hard at work. She looked around and was impressed by their technology. They were surely high-tech indeed. Bulma looked around more and saw that one department was building better new and improved spaceships that can fly much more faster than an average spaceship. She found another department building communicators.

"Can you contact people from anywhere in the universe with these things?" asked Bulma curiously. She wanted to know if she could use one of them to contact her father.

"Well, the electronic video phone that we are currently building will be able to do that. We just need more time to complete it. It's halfway done and took us about two months to just finish the half that we have already completed," said one of the workers. He was busy writing down some information down on his clipboard.

"Would it be alright if I come take a look and help you guys out?" asked Bulma. She really wanted to help them get in done as quickly as they could. She wanted to use it to contact her father.

"For us, that is no problem. But I'm afraid that you will have to ask King Vegeta's permission. He'll literally kill us if he finds out that we let you help us with such a thing without his consent," said the worker again. He placed his clipboard down and started to go on the computer. "Good day to you, your majesty. Good luck at your coronation."

Bulma nodded her head and smiled. _I guess I'll have to ask Vegeta if I can help out after the coronation then. He better say yes. Shall I tell him my purpose for wanting to help them though? _Bulma thought deeply to herself.

Finally it was almost time for the ceremony. Lana had knocked on Bulma's room and entered with a bunch of other ladies to help Bulma with her make-up. She brought the dress and the heels with her and asked Bulma to change. After Bulma had the dress on, the three ladies that came in with Lana began fixing Bulma's hair and make-up. After hours and hours of getting ready, Bulma was completely finished and ready.

"You look wonderful, your majesty," said Lana with a smile.

"Oh please, call me Bulma. That whole 'your majesty' thing sounds so weird," said Bulma. She laughed as Lana laughed with her. 

~*~

Vegeta was seated and waited impatiently as they finally announced Bulma to enter the ceremony room. 

"Let's welcome our new Queen, Queen Bulma!" The announcer yelled loudly. 

Everyone cheered and the doors were open and Bulma walked in nervously with everyone's eyes upon her. Suddenly the room grew quiet and you can hear many gasps coming from the ladies as they watched Bulma walk down the red carpet. Many compliments could be heard from every direction of the room. Bulma smiled and kept on walking beautifully down towards Vegeta.

Vegeta stared at her in awe. His heart began to beat faster than it ever had before. He tried his best not to smile, but he can feel his face beginning to heat up. He focused on her and didn't take his eyes off of her. She looked way beautiful than the first time he saw her. In his eyes, she was indeed the fairest looking lady of all. 

Bulma stared back at Vegeta as he stared at her. She eyed him and blush as she saw what he was wearing. He looked handsome and very charming indeed.

She finally reached the royal chair and turned around to the silence of the room. She looked at everyone and smiled. They all applauded, but grew silent as Vegeta stood up.

"I would like to declare Bulma Briefs as your new Queen," said Vegeta. He took the crown that was placed on a soft red cushioned pillow and placed it on Bulma's head.

"Is that the best you can say?" Bulma whispered quietly to him. "What happened to the whole speech thing and you being a smart person who can come up with something good?" 

"I think that was perfect. Whoever said I was going to say a stupid speech. Please, I have better things to do, plus it would just be a waste of breath," Vegeta whispered back to her.

Bulma chuckled at his attitude. They both sat back down and the feast finally began. There were many dishes serve and Bulma enjoyed every one of them. She watched as many of the guests that were invited ate and talked to each other. Finally, when everyone was finished, one of the guests stood up and proposed a toast.

"This night, we are all here together to celebrate the arrival of our new Queen. Congratulations Queen Bulma and we hope you enjoy this night," he spoke as they all toasted with one another.

The servants then came out to clean up the tables and clear everything up. The announcer spoke and told Vegeta and Bulma to go to the dance floor to begin dancing. Vegeta took Bulma's hand and led her to the center floor. She stood there and waited for him to begin. He placed one hand on her waist and held her other hand and they began to dance swiftly across the room. 

Bulma looked at Vegeta and her heart skipped another beat. _I think I have falling for this arrogant saiyan. _She thought quietly to herself.

After several minutes of dancing, they were joined by more saiyans and the dance floor was filled with many people dancing.

"I didn't know you can dance. You really don't look the type," said Bulma. She smiled at him and he smirked back.

"Like I said, I'm just that talented," He replied. 

"Can I ask you a favor?" Bulma asked. She figured this would be the opportune moment.

"What is it?" Vegeta asked. 

"Is it alright if I help the scientists at the lab with a project they are currently working on. I mean, there's not much to do around here and since I like inventing things, I would like to help them," Bulma explained. "I want to help them with this electronic video phone they are building. I want to use it to contact my father." Bulma didn't know why she included that, but she felt she needed to tell him the truth. Vegeta looked at her quietly and didn't speak. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Will he agree or disagree? Should Bulma had just kept the part where she wanted to use it to contact her father to herself? Find out on the next chapter.

Sorry, the chapter was getting really long, so I had to cut it short. I really don't like cliffhangers that much, but I just had to make one here. The next chapter will come out soon. Please be patient.

I'm gonna need more REVIEWS till I continue!!!

If you want to be on my update list, e-mail me or ask me on a review: xoxsapphireangelxox@yahoo.com.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ!!!

A/N: This is another Vegeta and Bulma A/U fic. I hope you like it. Thanks for all those wonderful reviews!!! Vegeta and Bulma may be a bit OOC. 

__

Italics are thoughts

Alright, here's the story….

Caution: There will be a slight lemon scene here. If you don't want to read the lemon, just skip through it.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

****

We Meet Again

Chapter 13

"Very well then. You can help them build that electronic video phone thing," replied Vegeta.

"So, that means that you are also agreeing on making me use it to contact my father?" asked Bulma with a huge grin on her face.

"Yes," said Vegeta. He watched as she laughed and thanked him. Then she hugged him for the longest time and said something really surprising.

"For being kind this night, I believe I shall reward you gracefully once we leave here," said Bulma with a smirk on her face. _What are you doing Bulma? Where did that come from? _She thought to herself all of a sudden. _Wait, it's alright. He did something good for you, do something good for him. Just think about it that way._

Vegeta smirked and whispered in her ear. "What if we leave now, so we can get an early start? Then we can have a longer night."

Bulma giggled and they both left the room without anyone noticing. They entered their room and Bulma placed her crown above the dresser and began to undress while Vegeta did the same thing too.

Bulma headed for the bed. Vegeta didn't touch her until she had pulled back the blankets and lain down on her back on the soft bed and reached up for him. She spread her legs and felt as he came down on top of her and mounted her with a deep and hard satisfying thrust. Bulma drew a few breaths.

"Shall I make this easier for you or do you want me to go in hard and long?" Vegeta spoke as he raised his head with a smirk on his face.

Bulma looked at him and grinned. "I believe I would like to receive it hard and long." She spoke softly as she ran her palms over the muscles of his shoulders.

"As you wish," Vegeta replied.

It was very long and very hard. It took up a great deal of energy. After awhile, they both felt the dampness of their sweat, the heat of their bodies, the sounds of their breathing, and the squeaking of the bed.

Bulma was afraid it would end too soon. She thought that he won't completely give her the pleasure she had experienced the first time he had touched her. She admitted to herself that she had enjoyed that first night he touched her for the first time even if she didn't want that to happen.

Vegeta began to thrust faster and deeper into her. Bulma felt as the rhythm changed swiftly and her heart began to pound harder than ever. She also heard Vegeta's and listened as they both beat as one. She was sore inside, but she felt very comfortable. Finally, Vegeta kissed her temple and they both went to sleep.

It was a bright morning. The sun shined through Bulma and Vegeta's room. Bulma's head lay upon Vegeta's chest. Their sheets were messy and the beautiful gown that Bulma had worn the night before was on the floor, as was Vegeta's outfit. Vegeta felt Bulma breathing as he woke up. He looked down at her and brushed his hands through her long azure hair. Bulma woke up and looked up at him and smiled as he smiled back at her. 

"Did you enjoy last night?" Vegeta asked her.

"Yes," answered Bulma. 

"Would you like me to show you the beauty of this planet you now, beside me, rule?" Vegeta asked.

"Sounds like a plan," answered Bulma.

"We shall leave soon. We have many places to go to," said Vegeta.

Bulma nodded and headed for the bathroom to get a quick shower. They finally left after Vegeta finished with his.

Vegeta had decided that he would fly her to the places they were going to go to, so he carried her and they bought flew out the huge balcony. Bulma embraced the morning coldness of the air. Her hair was blowing gracefully behind her. She held on tightly to Vegeta's neck as he took them higher into the sky. 

Throughout the whole day, Vegeta had taken her to many good scenery places. He took her to the ocean beaches of Planet Vegeta, into a forest that was filled with many creatures living in their habitat, he took her to the main city where Bulma had not gone too yet. It had many stores and restaurants to eat at. There were many civilians walking around and shopping with their families. They both walked around while they were there as many saiyans bowed in front of them and even asked to take pictures with them. Bulma enjoyed their respect and their attention.

Finally, Vegeta took her deep into another forest and into a view of a huge waterfall. Bulma was very fascinated. The water fell loudly into the river. Many fishes also could be seen. The waterfall was surrounded with hundreds of wild flowers. She felt like she was in paradise. Vegeta took her from the back and carried her into a cave behind the waterfalls. 

"How did you find out about this beautiful place? Does anyone else know of this place?" asked Bulma excitedly.

"I always go here back when I was still a little boy. My father was always busy with work, so this is where I go to when I felt bored and there was nothing to do. It was also a great place when I wanted to be alone or away from anyone. No one else knows of this place," explained Vegeta as he placed her gently on the ground.

Bulma turned to look at him again. He was staring back at her. _It's so weird thinking about how he was a little boy. Maybe he grew up to be like this because he didn't enjoy much of his childhood. Poor Vegeta. I think I'm beginning to understand him. _She thought to herself.

Vegeta suddenly cupped her chin with his hand and gently kissed her on the lips. Bulma felt the blood rush through her as her face started to heat up. She could taste the sweetness of his tongue as she kissed him back. She finally pulled away, regretting it at first. She turned to look him in the eye and spoke.

"Vegeta, I would like you to tell me about your childhood," said Bulma. She wanted to know what happened when he was still a young boy.

"I think we should leave now," said Vegeta ignoring the question. He took her and flew them both out of the cave. 

"Why does it seem like you're ignoring the question?" Bulma asked curiously as she placed her arms around his neck again. They were heading back to the castle.

"What happened to me in the past is none of your concern," answered Vegeta abruptly.

"Why won't you tell me? I want to know what happened to you," continued Bulma. She didn't want to give up on him just yet.

Vegeta was quiet for the remaining time as Bulma kept asking him the question. Finally, they reached the castle at great speed. Bulma's hair was all over her face and her eyes began to water from the gush of wind they had passed on their way back. Vegeta gently placed her down the balcony.

"It is none of your concern," said Vegeta finally. He walked away as Bulma followed after him.

"Is it that bad?" Bulma asked.

"Yes, it is that bad!" Vegeta shouted back at her. He finally left the room and slammed the door behind him. He headed for the training room to train and think to himself at the same time.

Bulma stared at the door as Vegeta slammed it behind him. _I want to know what happened. I want to help him. I want him to forget about the pain he feels inside. _She thought to herself. _Maybe I'll ask him again when the time is right. _She decided to go to the science department to start helping out with the electronic video phone. 

She walked in and headed up to the saiyan she had talked to the other day and told him that Vegeta had already agreed for her to help out. He nodded his head and asked her if she even knew how to operate any of the things that were in the lab. Bulma laughed and explained to them who she was and what she use to do on Planet Earth. They were amazed by what she said she had invented and created. Finally, he introduced himself as Tio and they both started to work on it with the other workers in that department. It had been a long time since Bulma had worked on a computer or even worked on an invention. She was excited.

After some hours of working, Bulma finally suggested for them to call it EVP because she started to get annoyed when they kept saying 'The Electronic Video Phone'. They nodded their heads and agreed. She smiled as they continued to work. They were making progress. Bulma felt that her help has made them progress further than they could have without her. She was enjoying the time and felt like she was back at her and her father's lab again, just like old times. She felt sad again. She missed her father and couldn't wait to see him within the next three months. _That means I'll have to leave Vegeta though. _She thought to herself sadly.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

What do you think happened to Vegeta when he was a little boy that made him grow up to what he is now? You'll find out later on… Hmm…looks like they have both truly fallen head over heels for each other already. 

I'm gonna need more REVIEWS till I continue!!!

If you want to be on my update list, e-mail me or ask me on a review: xoxsapphireangelxox@yahoo.com.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ!!!

A/N: This is another Vegeta and Bulma A/U fic. I hope you like it. Thanks for all those wonderful reviews!!! Vegeta and Bulma may be a bit OOC. 

__

Italics are thoughts

Alright, here's the story….it might seem a bit confusing, but I hope you understand it. There's a lot of flashbacks!!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

****

We Meet Again

Chapter 14

~*~Many years ago~*~

"No, you can't give our son to that heartless soul!" Athella argued with King Vegeta.

"I have no choice Athella. Vegeta must go or else we will all be annihilated by that tyrant!" King Vegeta argued back.

King Vegeta took young Vegeta by the hand and headed out to the spaceship's cockpit. Athella, King Vegeta's wife followed behind them as she wiped tears away from her face. Vegeta was her only son, her first born, and she didn't want to lose him. He was young and innocent and wouldn't be able to take care of himself. She sobbed even harder as they entered the room and saw Frieza sitting down on one of the chairs with a glass of wine on one hand. 

Frieza smiled as the family walked in the room with sad expressions on their faces. He stood up and headed for King Vegeta. 

"Good…very good! Now leave!" Frieza demanded as he grabbed Vegeta's hand. Vegeta tried to pull away but Frieza had already handed him to one of his men and locked him up inside a small compartment located near the cockpit.

"No! Stop it! Please, don't lock him up in there," Athella shouted in pain. King Vegeta held her back. He didn't want her to get hurt. 

They finally exited the room and headed back to their own spaceship and launched it back to their home planet, Planet Vegeta. Both stared into Frieza's spaceship as they drifted away from where their first-born was located and held captive.

"We will get our son back. Just not now, Frieza is too powerful right now. I promise you we will get him back," King Vegeta whispered into Athella ears as she continued to sob on his shoulder.

~*~Present~*~

Vegeta had headed back to his room to take a rest. He fell quickly asleep as he lied on the bed.

~*~Flashback~*~

"Get your stupid saiyan monkey ass up!" Frieza shouted as he kicked Vegeta on the side because he didn't want to cooperate with him.

"Where's my parents? What did you do to my mom and dad?" Vegeta shouted at Frieza with anger and hatred. He felt another impact of pain hit him on the side of his stomach again.

"You're parents handed you down to me now. You are now mine and I can do whatever I want to you now. They don't care about you anymore. They didn't like you, that's why they gave you to me," Frieza explained with an evil smile on his face.

"No, your lying to me! My parents love me and they would never give me up, especially to an evil gay looked lizard like you!" Vegeta argued back. He charged up to Frieza and attempted to blast him with an energy ball, but failed as Frieza deflected it and threw one at him.

Vegeta was thrown back from the impact and was knocked out cold.

~*~End of flashback~*~

Bulma had entered Vegeta's room to see if he was back from training already. She walked in and noticed him talking in his sleep. 

"You liar!" He spoke.

__

He must be having a terrible dream. Bulma thought as she began to wake him up. He didn't budge, but continued to talk in his sleep. She watched him carefully and listened to what he was saying.

~*~Flashback~*~

"Kill them all!" Frieza spoke as he pointed at all the innocent beings on a planet they were on.

"No, they didn't do anything to me! How could I kill these innocent lives…these innocent kids and their families! NO!!!" Vegeta answered back. He stared at all their faces and saw horror in each and every one of them.

"Kill them now or else I will lock you up in that small compartment you really love and not feed you for a week," Frieza told him as he pushed him forward and forced him to throw an energy ball at the beings.

Vegeta closed his eyes and launched an energy ball at them. All he heard were their screams of pain and the sound of the energy ball hitting them. _I'm sorry…I had no choice!_

~*~End of flashback~*~

"No!" Bulma whispered to herself as she heard everything. "How could you Vegeta?! All those innocent lives…."

__

Is he dreaming about his past? Is this what happened when he was young? He was in the hands of an evil tyrant and he couldn't do anything. He just wanted to go back to his parents and be with them like any ordinary families would do. Poor Vegeta! How terrible…Bulma thought to herself sadly as she heard him talking again.

~*~Flashback~*~

"Vegeta! Are you okay? Are they feeding you?" Athella shouted with joy as she hugged Vegeta. 

"Mom, what are you doing here? What if you get caught. I don't want anything bad to happen to you. Please go back to where you are safe. Where's father? Is he here?" Vegeta asked curiously. He felt worried that Frieza might catch his parents and kill them both.

"You're father is back at our planet trying to figure out a way to rescue you. I sneaked into one of the spaceships and landed here. He doesn't know I left though. He didn't want me to go because it was dangerous, but I really needed to see you again. I miss you so much and I wanted to know how you were doing. Don't worry, you will be with us once again! I promise you that…me, you, and your father will be together again!" She explained with happiness. 

Vegeta hugged her back and began to cry. "Mom, I want to go back. I don't like it here. Just the other day, he forced me to kill innocent lives. They were with their families and it was…horrible. I had no choice…he was going to lock me up and not feed me for a week! I didn't know what to do!" Vegeta told her between sobs. "When will you be leaving? I really want you to stay, but you have to go. If Frieza sees you, he'll kill you!"

"You know me really well Vegeta. Being with me for all these years you can practically read my mind already. Isn't that interesting?" Frieza spoke as he headed towards them.

"No, please don't. She just wanted to see me. Please…don't do anything to my mom!" Vegeta pleaded him. He hugged his mom even tighter as Frieza pulled Athella away from Vegeta.

"I love you Vegeta! Always remember that. Your father will come and save you soon!" She shouted back at him as she cried. 

Frieza smirked and threw her against the wall before blasting her with an energy ball. Athella screamed in pain and fell to the ground with a hole pierced through her heart.

Vegeta stared at his mom's helpless body and screamed in fury! He started to attack Frieza, but failed. He was far too powerful than him.

"No, why did you kill my mom?! NOOOOOOOOOOO!" He shouted as he fell to the floor unconscious.

~*~End of flashback~*~

"NO!" Vegeta and Bulma shouted at the same time. "No, you killed her! How could you?" 

Vegeta looked at her surprisingly as he jumped from the bed. Bulma stared at him with a confused look on her face. She had just reacted the same way he did without even realizing it.

"I don't know…I can't explain it, but I heard everything and even felt like I was there with you…sharing the same pain you experienced. I saw his face…you're face and even your mom's before she died. I felt everything too Vegeta and you felt just the way I did when I saw my mom get killed by your men." Bulma told him as a tear streamed down her face. Vegeta looked at her in a sad confused way as she left the room.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Just when you thought everything was fine between Vegeta and Bulma…something comes up and Bulma remembers her mom again and finally learns parts of Vegeta's past. Find out what happens next!

If you want to be on my update list, e-mail me or ask me on a review: xoxsapphireangelxox@yahoo.com.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ!!!

A/N: This is another Vegeta and Bulma A/U fic. I hope you like it. Thanks for all those wonderful reviews!!! Vegeta and Bulma may be a bit OOC. 

__

Italics are thoughts

Alright, here's the story….

****

We Meet Again

Chapter 15

Vegeta stared silently at the shut door. Bulma's sadden image was still pictured in his mind. _It's been awhile since I have had that dream. Of all times to have it…Bulma had to be here to witness me. But what did she mean when she said she felt everything too? How could she…wait…unless we have created a bond. Me?! Have a bond with just a mere earthling with no strength or power. What has gotten into me? Have I been going soft already? No, Bulma is strong. Not physically, but mentally…I know she is strong. I can feel it. _Vegeta thought to himself. His mind was full of thoughts that were still left questionable to him. _Perhaps I should confront Bulma and tell her the truth and anything else she needs to know about me. _

Vegeta walked out of the room and felt her presence by the castle's garden. Just as he thought, Bulma was indeed sitting on one of the benches. She had stopped crying and was now quietly looking out into the sunset. 

__

What is going on with me? How could I have felt what he was feeling? That monster I saw…he was as cruel as he looked. How could he have done that to Vegeta's mom. It reminded me of mom. Bulma paused for a second as she felt someone walking up to her. She turned to look at who it was and found Vegeta. She looked at him angrily.

"Just because you had to witness your mom dying right in front of your eyes, it doesn't mean you have to go around planets killing innocent people just to see how they would feel. You should know how it would feel since it happened to you too. How could you sink that low? You're just like that monster, Frieza, the guy who killed your own mother right in front of you," Bulma spoke fiercely. She knew that what she had just said was harsh, but she had to tell him how she felt about the whole situation. _I can't believe I've fallen for him too. This was just a mistake. How could I just forget about what he did to my mother and forgive him so easily. I have been so stupid this whole time. _Bulma eyed him as his mouth began to speak.

"Bulma, you have been assuming so many things. You haven't been stupid this whole time and it wasn't a mistake falling for me," Vegeta spoke.

"Wait, how did you know I was thinking that? What are you doing to me? Am I under some mind control?" Bulma asked confusingly. She was shocked at the fact that Vegeta could read what was on her mind.

"We have formed a bond together. That's why I could hear your thoughts…sometimes only though, but mostly…I could feel what you are feeling," Vegeta answered.

"But can I do the same thing too?" Bulma interrupted him.

"Like I said, we formed a bond together, so we both can do those things," Vegeta replied. After a second of silence, Vegeta spoke once again. "I'm sorry that you had to witness my horrible dream. That dream hasn't happened to me since my father was still alive. I know you feel angry at me because of your mother's death. You're blaming it on me."

"Of course I am blaming it on you. It was your men. You sent them to my planet, on my birthday, and killed my mother. How can anyone not be angry about that. I have been stupid because I even fell for you knowing that you pretty much were the one responsible for my mother's death," Bulma spoke angrily. 

"Bulma, I did not send those men to Planet Earth. They had gone there without my consent. I had nothing to do with it. I swear on my mother's grave. I only found out when you screamed at me when you thought you're father had died when the spaceship crashed. I looked it up and indeed, some saiyans went to your planet. I disposed them for not asking my permission as soon as I encountered them. I only told them to go to three planets and no where else, but they had disobeyed me. I'm sorry about your loss. I really am, but please…don't blame me." Vegeta explained to her.

Bulma looked at him surprisingly. _Is he telling the truth? Yeah, I think he is…I can feel it. This is so weird. I'm going to have to get use to this bonding thing. _Bulma felt the locket around her neck and opened it. She saw her father and mother's picture again and smiled. 

Vegeta looked at her with a look of confusion on his face. First she was almost in tears and now she was smiling. Suddenly, Bulma showed him her locket and the picture of her parents. Vegeta stared at it and then looked at Bulma. 

"Are you feeling alright?" Vegeta asked her as she closed the locket and held on to it for awhile.

"I think I am now. I'm glad you weren't involved, Vegeta. If you were, I don't know what I could've done if you didn't have a good explanation. My mom meant so much to me. It saddens me that I had to lose her on the day of my birthday, but I know she is in a better place now and I know she wouldn't want me to worry about her. I'm also glad that my father is still alive and is alright. But, I want to ask you something. Tell me about your childhood." She said.

Vegeta took a seat next to her and started to talk. "Well, I'm sure you get the idea that I was taking away from my parents when I was young. Frieza told me that my parents didn't want me anymore, that's why they gave me up. According to my mom and dad, they had no choice. It was giving me up or this whole planet will be destroyed…including me and my family. My father didn't know what to do, so he gave me up when I was little. I went through many things when I was under Frieza. After Frieza killed my mom, everything changed for me. I killed more often and turned into a cold-hearted saiyan. I didn't care about what others felt anymore. Finally, my dad came and rescued me, killing Frieza in the process. He brought me back to our home planet and for some reason, I never forgave him for giving me up when I was little. We never got along. I knew he cared, but I just didn't care about anything anymore. I was always alone. I had no friends, so I would just be myself everyday and that's how you know me. A cold-hearted saiyan who just wants to be alone. Not because I want to, just because no one ever tries to become close to me without being afraid of dying or something."

Bulma turned to Vegeta as he grew quiet. "You're not alone anymore. I'm here now and I'll always be here with you. I know you said I could leave, but I don't think I want to anymore. It's not fair for you, you didn't have a childhood like any normal kid should've had. You had to go through many sacrifices and suffering. I think I understand you more Vegeta."

"You're the only person I have opened up to. You should feel special," Vegeta said with a smirk as he got up.

"Oh yeah?! Well, I don't because you're no one special anyways," Bulma replied with a smirk of her own.

"Your majesties, I have two news for both of you to hear. One is good and one is bad. Which one would you like first?" One of Vegeta's men ran up to them out of nowhere.

"We'll take the good news first," Vegeta answered.

"The EVP is complete, Bulma. It works like a charm too!" He spoke cheerfully.

"That's good news. Wow, I can't wait to use it to contact my father," Bulma said excitedly.

"That would be the bad news," the worker spoke suddenly.

Bulma looked at him and started to worry. "What is it? What is wrong?"

"Well, we got news that your father, Dr. Briefs, has fallen ill. We heard that you were going to use the EVP to contact him, so we decided to test it by contacting him ourselves and we did make contact. He answered and we told him what was going on and he told us that he needed you there with him. He said he is really sick and that there's no one caring for him." The worker explained. 

"Contact him again and tell Dr. Briefs that I have permitted Bulma to return to Planet Earth to care for him," Vegeta suddenly spoke.

Bulma turned to look at him surprisingly. "Are you serious Vegeta?"

"Yes, I am. Now go and talk to your father with the EVP and see what's going on," He replied with a smile. Bulma thanked him and gave him a hug. Vegeta, surprise by her quick move, hugged her back. 

Aww…looks like Bulma will be leaving Vegeta! Or is she? Find out what happens next!

If you want to be on my update list, e-mail me or ask me on a review: xoxsapphireangelxoxyahoo.com.


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ.**

**A/N: This is another Vegeta and Bulma A/U fic. I hope you like it. Please read and review.**

_**Italics are thoughts**_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_**We Meet Again**_

_**Chapter 16**_

After watching Bulma walk back to the castle, Vegeta headed back to the training room. It was the only place that gave him peace of mind. On his way there, his mind was flooded with thoughts. _What if she doesn't come back? What if she decides to stay? I can't force her to do anything anymore. She doesn't deserve to be treated that way. I shouldn't treat her that way. It doesn't matter…mate or no mate, bond or no bond, I'll always be alone. The ones I love always leave, though not intentional. _He finished his thoughts with the remembrance of his mother.

~*~

Bulma didn't know what to think. She was excited to talk to her father, but she felt horrible because he had fallen ill. She hoped it was nothing worse than a mild sickness. _But he needs me to care for him_._ That doesn't sound good to me._ When she reached the room with the EVP, she pushed a few buttons on the keyboard and watched as the screen started a signal. She waited a moment until the signal was reached before putting in a few numbers to make direct contact with her father.

Within a few seconds, an image of her father came into view. She figured he had placed his version of the EVP near him in case an incoming call was made. He was lying in bed, looking pale and very sick. It was a lot worse than she thought.

"Bulma, is that you?" Her father asked weakly. Bulma could tell that he had been sick for days.

"Yes dad, it's me. Are you going to be okay? You don't look so well," Bulma replied teary eyed.

"I don't know. I think I caught something while I was on Planet Vegeta or it could be the transition from there back to Earth. It could be anything. I called for a doctor, but he wasn't much help at all. He told me to get some rest and that I should be okay in no time. When I didn't recover like he thought I would, I called him again. This time, he noticed that I had gotten worse. He said it was something he has never seen before and told me he wasn't sure what was wrong. I dismissed him because I figured my illness wasn't caused on Earth and so medical attention from Earth isn't going to heal me. I wasn't sure what to do, but then I got contacted by saiyans from over there. You have no idea how glad I was to hear from them. Surprisingly, after all they've done…." He paused before continuing. "Bulma, I think the remedy is there. I need you to bring it back to me. I feel almost as if I am dying…"

"The remedy is indeed here. He has caught a virus that once plagued this Planet a year ago, but we have successfully created an antidote for this virus. He needs to take the antidote as soon as possible, otherwise, it might be too late. The virus is taking over and slowly killing him," Vegeta spoke as he entered the room and stood next to Bulma. "Many saiyans, beings from different planets, even earthlings died when the virus first hit. That was how my father died. Even the strongest of all saiyans couldn't survive such a virus. It has decreased our population tremendously. The antidote wasn't invented till a few months after it happened. We saved some, but others didn't make it," Vegeta added.

Bulma listened carefully as he spoke. The look in his eyes when he spoke about how his father died made her sad. She did not know and never bothered to ask about his father's death. Vegeta interrupted her thoughts when he asked a worker to retrieve the antidote from the medical wing.

"Bulma, the ship can be ready for you whenever you are ready. I won't stop you. I don't want you to lose your father the way I lost mine. Take care of him. He'll need it after he takes the remedy. He'll be weakened for about a month or so. When he is back to his proper health, I think…" She noticed him struggling to find the right words to say. "I think…I'll leave it up to you to decide if you want to return to Planet Vegeta, to be my queen or stay on Planet Earth and continue the life you had before we saiyans ruined it," He finished as he waited for her reply.

So many thoughts were going through Bulma's mind. She didn't know how to reply. So many things were happening all at once. She lifted her hand and held it to Vegeta's face. "I don't know what will happen. All I know is that something great happened between us. You aren't the same person I once knew. I know you are different. You aren't as cold as you think you are. You have a heart…Vegeta. I know this now," With that said Bulma turned to the screen to talk to her father who had been lying patiently and listening to everything that was being said.

"Dad, I'll be there as soon as I can. Just hold on, please," She told him as she held on to the locket around her neck and said goodbye to him. She shut the EVP off and turned her head to the worker running in almost out of breath.

"Sir, I got the antidote here for you!" The worker shouted between breaths.

"What took you so long? Give it to Bulma and set the spaceship up for her. I want her to make it to her father in due time. NOW GO!" Vegeta shouted as the worker handed Bulma the antidote and left the room in a hurry.

"Vegeta…I...I," Bulma was cut off when he carried her off her feet and brought her to their room in an instant.

"I figured you needed to pack some things before you left. It's going to be a long trip," Vegeta said quietly as he sat at the edge of the bed.

Bulma walked up to him and stood between his legs. She put her arms around his neck and looked at him in the eye. "Vegeta, thanks for understanding. You have no idea how much this means to me."

"I know, Bulma. I don't think I've ever felt this way about anyone before. I can't explain it, but you mean a lot to me," Vegeta spoke as he held her face. _She is beautiful_.

Bulma leaned into him and kissed him passionately. She lifted her legs and wrapped them around him as she sat on his lap. She ran her hands through his hair as he caressed her back. They kissed for a long time, knowing that it would be a while before they would see each other again. They wanted something to remember each other by. As the kiss finally ended, Bulma turned to look at him again. "Vegeta, I love you…"

Vegeta smirked and kissed her once again before whispering in her ear, "It hasn't even been 3 months yet. It's been what…2?...and maybe a half?"

Bulma looked at him and smacked him in the head. "I TELL YOU I LOVE YOU AND YOU CRACK A JOKE?" She shouted as she playfully pushed him away.

Holding her tight against him, Vegeta laughed. "I love you too woman!" He said as he kissed her on both cheeks and back on the lips again. Bulma gave in and kissed him back and started to take off his shirt when a knock was heard from the door.

"Sir, the spaceship is ready for the Queen. If she wants to make it there in time, she's going to have to leave right now," The worker shouted from behind the door.

"SHE'LL BE OUT!" He yelled back as he heard the hurrying sound of the worker running away.

"Well, this might have to wait till your return," Vegeta smirked as he saw the disappointed look in her eye. He kissed her on the neck and lifted her off of him, teasing her until she was standing again.

"You are no fun," Bulma said as she walked away from him and grabbed the only items she had and placed them into a bag. "I'm all set," She spoke as she zipped up her bag.

Vegeta lead her out of the castle and into the back of the castle where all the spaceships were held. He took her hand as he pointed to the ship she was going to use. She saw a worker standing at the bottom of the ramp that would lead her inside. Two other workers were coming out of the spaceship. One of the two was carrying a box that had been labeled food. Bulma figured it was needed for her trip. She didn't want to go starving her way back to Earth. The other worked had come out with a few tools in hand. She figured it was for any last minute inspections.

The spaceship was rather huge. It was circular in shape and on the side it had a logo on it. The words read Vegeta on the side with a picture of the planet next to it. There was only one window on the ship and it was at the cockpit's area. Bulma was very familiar with flying ships, so she didn't worry about flying the ship if needed.

The worker gave her the signal that the ship was ready to go. Before heading towards the ramp, Bulma turned to Vegeta for the final goodbye.

"Vegeta, I don't know what's going to happen. Hopefully my dad will recover in no time. I don't know when we will see each other again. All I know is that we will meet again. I'm sure of it. Take care Vegeta, my love," She said with tears in her eyes.

"Until we meet again..." He replied as he kissed her one last time. Bulma pulled away and grabbed her bag. She headed towards the ramp and slowly walked into the space ship without looking back. She knew if she did, it would only make her cry even more.

Vegeta watched as the door to the spaceship closed. He waited to see her launch off. It wasn't long till the spaceship flew up into the sky and finally disappeared from view. _We'll meet again woman. _ He thought as he slowly walked back to the castle.


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ.**

**A/N: This is another Vegeta and Bulma A/U fic. I hope you like it. Please read and review.**

_**Italics are thoughts**_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_**We Meet Again**_

_**Chapter 17**_

As the door to the spaceship closed behind her, Bulma sighed. _This is going to be a long trip. I miss him already._ She thought as she looked around the spaceship. _I might as well get familiar with this ship. This trip is going to take about a month or so, I think. I hope you can hold on that long Dad._ She noticed that straight ahead, across from the door leading out was the cockpit. She walked towards it and sat down. As she buckled up, she examined the buttons to figure out how to launch the ship. _That's easy enough. _She thought as she saw the green button that said launch on it. It seemed that the workers that were there earlier had already set the coordinates to Earth. All she had to do was hit the GO button. After making sure that she was strapped in and ready to go. She placed her bag next to her in a safe basket and strapped it in as well. She pushed the green button and held on as tightly as she could.

The launch wasn't as bad as she thought it would be. She watched as the sky turned from blue to black. In time, she was out of Planet Vegeta and on her way to Planet Earth. The view was spectacular, but yet so empty. She felt alone again. When the spaceship was steady, she took off her buckle and walked around. At the center of the spaceship, there was a huge screen with a keyboard on it. Behind the screen was a stairway leading down. She figured that was where the kitchen, bathroom, and bedroom are located. She descending down the stairs and was amazed at how spacious it was down there. The bed was to her left and the kitchen was across from the bed. In a little corner near the kitchen was the bathroom. She walked to the kitchen area and opened the fridge. It was stocked with all types of food that would last her more than a month. She was thankful for that. After looking around the kitchen, she headed towards the bathroom to see how it looked like. There was a toilet, a separate bathtub, and a shower stall. _Perfect, I think I'm going to need some nice, long baths._ She thought as she headed toward the bed to see how comfortable it was. The bed was very soft and quite huge. It must have been a king size bed. She laid there for awhile thinking about Vegeta and her father. After awhile, she drifted off into sleep.

Bulma woke up after sleeping for awhile. _I must have been tired. What time is it?_ She thought as she looked at the clock near her bed. _It's been 8 hours!_ Her stomach growled as she stretched her arms. She got up and headed to the kitchen to make herself some food. After eating, she went upstairs to the big screen she saw earlier and examined the buttons. She noticed that there was an EVP installed on the ship. She activated it excitedly and made a call to Vegeta.

~*~

"Sir, Queen Bulma is on the EVP. She wanted to talk to you," Tio said as he spoke to Vegeta.

Vegeta had been in the training room since Bulma had left. He was getting tired and figured he needed some sleep. He turned his head at the door when he saw Tio entering with some news of Bulma. He had been waiting all day and night for her to contact him. He wanted to make sure everything went smoothly with her.

"I'll be right there," He replied with a grunt. _It's about time._ He thought as he left the training room and headed to the EVP Console.

On the screen was Bulma waiting for him. He walked up to the screen and smirked. "It's nice to see your pretty face today. Is everything ok?" He asked with a concerned look on his face.

"Everything is going good so far. I had fallen asleep as soon as I got here. I had no idea so much time has passed. I'm really glad someone installed an EVP in here. It's very nice," Bulma spoke with excitement in her tone.

"I made sure it was there for you. I needed some way to contact you. You didn't think you can get away that easily, huh?" He said jokingly with a grin on his face.

"You're a goof, Vegeta. Anyway, this is going to be a long voyage, you know?" She replied with a look of boredom in her face. "Wish you were here with me, just the two of us," She added with a wink.

"Silly woman, why do you tease me so," He replied. Bulma laughed and noticed that someone had come in behind Vegeta. Noticing her eyes looking behind him, Vegeta turned his head.

"Sir, you have a meeting in five minutes. You can't be late to this one again," The secretary spoke nervously. Vegeta dismissed her and turned back to Bulma. "Well, that's my cue. I will talk to you soon."

"Bye!" Bulma said as the signal went away and the screen turned off. Not knowing what else to do, she headed to the cockpit seat and looked out the window. The view was still amazing to her.

~*~

Without Bulma around, Vegeta continued to spend his days training. He always had to be ready for battle. Even in times of peace. That was his motto in life. Anything can change in an instant. He learned that growing up. It had been almost a month since Bulma had left to see her father. They had spoken almost every day and everything seemed to be going ok. Except some days, she would be talking to him and then all of a sudden, she would run away from the screen and return looking sick. He asked her if she was feeling alright, and she always replied with some comment about the food.

"Oh, it's nothing Vegeta. It's probably just the food," She would say when he asked.

"Remind me to blast the worker who stocked up your fridge!" Vegeta replied as Bulme laughed and told him to behave.

"Don't worry about me, I'll be okay. It's nothing," She would add with a smile.

~*~

Bulma had last spoken to Vegeta the day before. She told him that she was about to land and wasn't sure when she would be able to contact him again. She said she would try as soon as she can. He looked so handsome on the screen and she yearned for his touch. She had missed him terribly. After speaking to him, she headed downstairs to the king size bed and fell asleep.

She woke up to the sound of the computer stating that she had reached Planet Earth and she was to exit upstairs. She couldn't believe that a month had passed since she's left Planet Vegeta. It had been a long month for her. Towards the end of that month, she had been throwing up in the bathroom. She wasn't sure if it really was from the food as she always told Vegeta or if it was morning told herself to wait till she arrived back home to confirm her theories. In the mean time, she wanted to give her father the antidote and make sure that he was going to be okay.

She packed up all her stuff and headed upstairs towards the door. She pushed the button that let the ramp down and waited till it touched the ground before walking out. The spaceship had landed right in her backyard. She was thankful for that because she didn't want to attract too much attention landing somewhere else. After closing the door to the spaceship, she headed inside her house. She couldn't believe that it had been 3 months since she last step foot there. The memory of the night she was taking came back to her when she saw the spot where her mother was killed. Wiping away her tears, she walked inside her house and headed to her father's room.

"Dad, I'm home!" Bulma said happily as she saw her father on his bed. He looked horrible to her. She was glad that she came just in time.

"Bulma, is that you? I thought you'd never make it," He spoke jokingly in a whisper.

Bulma grabbed the antidote out of her bag and made him drink it. After a few minutes, her father looked at her and smiled.

"I'm so glad you are back. It must feel nice to finally leave that planet. We're both finally home!" He spoke as he hugged her. They both started crying, happy to be together again.

~*~

A week had passed since Vegeta heard from Bulma. He wasn't sure if she had landed okay and if her father was getting better. He hoped that she would get in contact with him soon. He tried calling her with the EVP, but a signal was never found. _Dammit!_ He thought one day. _Where is she? Is she okay? Why hasn't that damn woman call me?_ Blasting a machine nearby into oblivion, Vegeta marched out of the room and out of the castle. He went into the air and flew around the planet. Not caring about where he was headed.

~*~

Bulma felt bad for not calling Vegeta since she landed. Everything had been so hectic. She was standing in her bathroom looking at a pregnancy test. She figured all this throwing up could be caused by her being pregnant. She wanted to make sure. It was the other reason why she didn't want to talk to Vegeta. She didn't know how to tell him that she could possibly be with child. After waiting awhile, the results were in.

_Oh crap! I'm pregnant! _She thought as she looked at herself in the mirror. _Vegeta is in for a big surprise._ _No, I can't tell him. I won't tell him over the EVP. I need to tell him this in person. This is too important over the EVP. I must go back to Planet Vegeta._ _But dad is still in the process of recovering. It will be another month or so. _She thought sadly.

~*~

"Vegeta, I know Bulma hasn't called you since she's arrived. She is going through some things right now. She is very stressed out. I'm not sure what is bothering her, but I really think she's just remembering her mother. It's been hard for her. Not to mention my illness. I'm not fully recovered and I believe it'll take some time till I am back to myself again. A week has passed, but I still feel the same," Dr. Briefs spoke quietly into the EVP. Vegeta could be seen on the other screen.

"I understand, but a simple call would suffice. I just want to see her face. It's been awhile. As for your recovery, you won't feel better till after a month and even then…you would still need more time to get back to how you were before," Vegeta replied.

"Vegeta, I need to ask you a very important favor. Allow my daughter to be with me now. I need her here with me. I don't want her to go again. I've lost my wife and I don't want to lose her either. Vegeta, I beg of you. Just leave her alone. It's for the best," Dr. Briefs pleaded with tears in his eyes.

"That decision should be up to Bulma, not you! You can't just take her away from me like that. I…I ..love her!" Vegeta spoke feeling angry and sad at the same time.

"Vegeta, you have to forget about her. You coming here will only hurt her even more, knowing that she can't always be with you. I'm getting old and I need her to be here for me. You need to understand. It's important to me that she stays. She needs to forget about what happened, otherwise…she'll never move on. She'll always remember what has happened because you'll remind her of that. Her mother meant everything to her." Dr. Briefs continued. "Just let her go…don't contact her again. I will tell her myself that you won't be in contact with her again. She would understand. She is my daughter after all. Take care, Vegeta, and thanks for bringing her back to me. Bye!" With that said, Dr. Briefs shut the EVP off for good.

"Hi, Dad! I was wondering if I can borrow that! I need to talk to Vegeta and tell him that I'll be back as soon as you are fully recovered. It's very important that I return," Bulma said excitedly.

"I'm afraid that's not going to happen. I just talked to Vegeta and he told me that it would be better if you continued to live here and look after me from now on. He said the only way for you to move on and forget about the past is to forget about him. He's the reason why your mother is gone and why I am sick right now. He understands that and wants what's best for you. He told me to tell you not to contact him again and he won't either. He said he loved you and to always be safe," Dr. Briefs said softly as he saw tear forming in Bulma's eyes.

"No…NO NO NO! He couldn't have…we're bonded…for life! He can't leave me! Not now…not with the baby…" Bulma said between sobs.

Surprised to find out she was pregnant, Dr. Briefs hoped that he had done the right thing.

~*~

Shocked at what had happened, Vegeta slammed his fist into the machine, breaking the EVP. It didn't matter anyway. The ones he loved always left him…why was Bulma any different. He left the room and headed to the waterfall and went inside the cave behind it. He wanted some time alone, away from everyone. _If it weren't for that agreement I made with Planet Tulka years ago, we saiyans wouldn't go around planet to planet capturing slaves. Bulma wouldn't have lost her mother. She would've been better off not knowing me or this planet, but Planet Vegeta is far too weak right now to go against the Tulkans and so capturing is what we've been doing ever since. The best we could do was limit how often we traveled to different planets and sent off the other captives who weren't sent to Planet Tulkan yet instead. I hate those Tulkans. It's all their fault and that stupid virus that came out of no where. The Tulkans offered to help us create the cure as long as we continued to give them slaves. Failing to comply would lead to a war. Smart creatures. Stupid saiyans. Damn it all!_ Vegeta thought to himself as he watched the water from inside the cave.


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ.**

**A/N: This is another Vegeta and Bulma A/U fic. I hope you like it. Please read and review.**

_**Italics are thoughts**_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_**We Meet Again**_

_**Chapter 18**_

Three years had passed since Bulma had the devastating conversation with her father about not seeing Vegeta anymore. She was in the one of the garages at Capsule Corp, staring at the spaceship that had taken her back to Earth from Planet Vegeta. The logo and the words still showed clearly on the spaceship. She couldn't believe how fast time had gone by. It almost felt like a different lifetime ago to her. She still remembered Vegeta's face as if she had just seen him yesterday. There had been numerous times throughout the years when Bulma would hear Vegeta's voice calling to her, but she usually shrugged it off thinking that it was just her imagination. Bulma reached for her neck and felt the spot where Vegeta had bitten her all those years ago. _He told me we were bonded -- mates for life and that this mark symbolized that, but why did he just leave?. _It was hard for her to let him go and hearing him in her head throughout the years wasn't making it any easier. _Everytime I hear him in my head, he would tell me how much he loves me and how much he misses me. He'd call my name and ask how I am doing. Sometimes I feel as if he's here with me, just talking to me. I wish I knew what is real and what is not. I just need to forget him. _Bulma had always thought of responding, but found it hard to do. At times, when his voice was loud in her head, she would reply to him, but other times, hearing Vegeta's voice in her head brought back memories of a past she wanted to forget.

~*~FLASHBACK~*~

After a month, her father recovered. He was back to normal and Bulma didn't have to continue looking after him as he was capable of looking after himself. She, on the hand, was getting bigger by the month.

During the nights, Bulma would go outside and lay on one of the lawn chairs looking to the sky, knowing that Vegeta was out there. She held her stomach thinking about what he didn't know and what he was missing out on. She couldn't believe that he decided it was best for them to not be with each other anymore. _How could he say that? He wanted me to return. What changed his mind? I thought I made it clear to him that I understood where he was coming from and that nothing was his fault. He loved me and I loved him. We talked almost every day on my way back to Earth, everything seemed okay. What changed?_ Bulma thought as she rubbed her stomach. _I was going to return to you. Why couldn't you just wait for me? _She cried over and over again. She missed him so badly. There were times when she wanted to get in contact with him, but decided against it.

During the end of her pregnancy, she was in the process of reworking the EVP machine again because she wanted to talk to him. She wanted to hear everything from him. She wanted closure. When she had successfully fixed it back to its working condition, she started a signal in order to call him. Unfortunately, no connection was ever made. Bulma concluded that the EVP over there was broken or just wasn't active. _Maybe that was my answer. He truly doesn't want any contact with me. Why not? He has a son here about to be born. His son will need a father. I need him. I miss him terribly. Why did you have to leave me Vegeta? WHY?_

Trunks was born soon after her last attempt to make contact with Vegeta. He was a healthy boy and very stong. Looking into him, Bulma could see a part of Vegeta. Every night before she tucked him into bed, she would tell him about his father as he fell asleep. Although, he just looked at Bulma without any knowledge of what was going on, it still comforted Bulma watching him. She could never let go of Vegeta, not with Trunks there. It almost felt as if he was there too. _Oh Vegeta, look at your son. I wish Trunks and I were there. I wish you had wanted us. I love you Vegeta._

"BULMA!" Vegeta shouted as he woke up from a dream. He felt as if he could hear her calling for him. _Could it have been through the bond? Who is Trunks? _He shrugged off knowing that it probably wasn't her. _She doesn't need me anymore. She's better off where she's at anyway. It was probably what she wanted or at least what her father wanted. He was right after all, she could never truly move on without letting go of me. _He paused for a moment thinking harder. _Was it right to let her go alone? Maybe I should have gone with her back to Planet Earth. It doesn't matter anyway, she's gone. _

It had been nearly a year since Vegeta had talked to Dr. Briefs about not being able to see Bulma anymore. It had been a hard year for Vegeta. The only woman he had ever fallen for was long gone. He didn't even know if he would see her again. Vegeta felt lost and alone. He yearned for her touch, the sound of her voice, and her smile. He wanted to hold her and never let go. He wanted to kiss her with as much passion as he ever did. He wanted to make love to her forever. But he couldn't. Bulma was gone and she was never coming back. At one point, he tried asking Tio to rebuild the EVP, but Tio had said that Bulma finished creating it and only she knew what she had done to it to make it work. Angry, Vegeta told Tio to leave his sight and never return. Since then, no one has worked on the EVP since he broke it. _Stupid! Why did you have to break it?_

~*~END OF FLASHBACK~*~

After three years had passed, Vegeta still waited for Bulma. He didn't realize how long it had been since he'd last spoken to her from the spaceship that took her back to Planet Earth. He had been busy with meetings and constant training in order to keep his mind off of her. He needed to get stronger if he ever wanted to go against the Tulkans. He had organized an army of elite saiyan warriors. These warriors were far stronger than the normal warriors. Even though all the training had kept his mind off of Bulma, three years was still a long time for him. He didn't dare look at any other woman. Bulma was his mate for life. He only ever wanted her now. But, he couldn't have her. _I miss you woman. I still love you…_

"Sir, you're wanted at the meeting room," His secretary spoke, interrupting his thoughts.

"I'm coming!" He said angrily.

Vegeta walked back to the meeting room wondering what could possibly be wrong now.

"King Vegeta, as you know, we always send ships to other planets to retrieve beings to send off to the Tulkans. Well, it is about that time. The captives from our last raid are all gone and we are going to need more captives to be on the Tulkans' good side. We just wanted to know what your decision is," One of his workers spoke.

Not really listening to what his worker was saying, Vegeta nodded before leaving the room. All he remembered was the worker saying something about ships and planets. For all he knew, it could just be a travel plan for him to get his mind off of the one thing that was always on it. Bulma.

"Do what is best for now... I don't care anymore!" Vegeta shouted back on his way out. The workers looked at each other and shrugged, understanding how down Vegeta had been. As soon as he left the room, the workers named off the planets they were to be traveling to. Planet Earth was one of the destinations. He gave the sheet to one of the saiyans and they all went back to work. Capsule Corporation was on the top of the list for Planet Earth. It appeared that the new employees working for Vegeta had no idea about the Queen and where she came from. Their only goal was to retrieve citizens of Earth that would make the Tulkans happy. It seemed that Capsule Corp held very intelligent people. "Perhaps, the Tulkans would appreciate some of those people and they wouldn't get angry at us for sending so little because in the time period they gave us, there will be no way we could send them the amount they want. We're hoping quality will be appreciated over quantity this time," the worker spoke to another worker with a worried tone to his voice.

~*~

"Mom! Tell me more about dad, please?" Trunks asked his Mom with puppy dog eyes. Trunks was 3 years old already and had grown into a very smart boy. All he cared about was his father. It was night time and Bulma was tucking him into bed. After hearing his request, she told him more about Vegeta. "Your father thought he was this tough guy who could boss everyone around, but deep inside he was a softy. Your father is a great man. He only wanted what was best for me. He is strong and powerful. He is even King of an entire planet!" She said with an excited tone to her voice.

"What? REALLY? A king? Does that mean I'm a Prince or is he not King anymore?" Trunks asked curiously.

"Oh, he is still King! At least, I hope so, but I think it's time you go to bed, son," Bulma said with care in her eyes.

"Aww, Mom! You always do that! You won't even tell me his name or where he is at. What happened to him? What happened to both of you?" Trunks kept adding as more questions came to his mind.

"Good night, son!" She kissed him on the forehead and walked toward his door. She turned off his lights and smiled as he turned around, disappointed because he couldn't know anymore. _I'm young, but I'm not stupid. _Trunks thought as he drifted to sleep.

Bulma was amazed at how much he was asking at such a young age. _He's asking way too many questions. What am I going to tell him when he starts asking me about the strength he has? _She thought, remembering Trunks lifting things around the house without realizing that kids his age can't. _Great…that will be a tough one. Look at him, he's sleeping so peacefully. He's growing up looking more and more like Vegeta. _Bulma shut his door and headed downstairs to her father.

Her father was reading a book on his favorite chair. He always read at night before he went to bed. This night, he looked uneasy.

"Dad, did Vegeta really love me? Why did he leave me and why did he tell you and not me?" Bulma asked as she began to cry.

Seeing his daughter in pain, Dr. Briefs stood up from his chair and lifted her off of the floor.

"Why, Dad? He told me he loved me. He wanted me back, I know he did. It's been three long years and I still can't forget him. I feel like a whole part of me is missing. He can't even see his son, he doesn't even know about his son. Trunks doesn't even truly know his own father. It's not fair Dad. He shouldn't have done this to me," Bulma spoke between sobs.

"Bulma, there's something I need to tell you," Dr. Briefs said slowly. "You need to sit down though." It had been on his mind for a long time now. He knew that it was about time he told Bulma about what truly happened all those years ago.

Looking at him, Bulma sat down and waited for him to speak.

"Vegeta didn't leave you. I made him," After a pause, he continued. "I thought the reason why you were so stressed out when you came back home all those years ago was because you couldn't accept the fact that your mother was really gone. I told Vegeta that his presence would only remind you of your mother and the tragedy that happened to our family. I begged him to let you go for my sake and for yours. At the time, I thought it was best for you two to not be with each other anymore and I still thought that for the longest time. I was wrong Bulma. I see Trunks growing up without a father and I see you hurting without a husband. I'm so sorry, Bulma. I'm so sorry," Dr. Briefs spoke as he himself began to cry.

Shocked at what her father told her, Bulma couldn't help but cry some more. She couldn't believe it. After all these years, she thought Vegeta didn't want her anymore. It was never him or her, it was her father. She could've taken the spaceship back to Planet Vegeta to see him again. Angry at her father, she turned to look at him again. "How could you Dad? I know that we lost Mom, but it wasn't his fault. He didn't even know about those saiyans who came here to get us. He killed them as soon as he found out. I love him Dad! You of all people should know what it feels like to be away from the person you love. HOW COULD YOU? She added angrily.

Her father was lost for words. He didn't know what to say. "Bulma, I'm going to be leaving you and Trunks tonight. I had purchased a new home and I think it's best if I left you two alone. Only you can decide what's best for yourself and your son and I shouldn't have decided that for you all those years ago. I truly am sorry, Bulma. I hope you will see Vegeta again real soon. I worked the spaceship back up and it's ready to take flight anytime soon. Goodbye, Bulma. Please, kiss Trunks goodbye for me," With that said and done, Dr. Briefs walked away from a teary eyed, angry Bulma and headed out the door. He didn't know when he would see her again, but he hoped that she would be happy the next time he did.

Bulma watched as her father left the house. She was shocked and hurt. She felt betrayed. She was lied to. _Vegeta, I'm sorry I believed him. I should've known that you weren't behind it. I should've trusted our love for each other. I gave up on you too easily and now so many years have passed that have been filled with our yearning for each other. I will see you again. Trunks and I will come to you. We will see you soon._

As she headed back upstairs to pack her belongings for her trip with Trunks back to Planet Vegeta, a crashed was heard outside of the house. She ran outside to see what was going on. It was a spaceship and two saiyans stepped out. Bulma was shocked. Trunks had come running down to see what was going on. He caught up to Bulma and peeked from behind her looking as if he wanted to cry.

"Come with us, earthlings," One of the saiyans spoke as he grabbed Bulma while the other grabbed Trunks. "Let me go! Don't you know who you are dealing with? Let my son go!" Bulma shouted in frustration. They took Bulma and Trunks away from Capsule Corp and into the spaceship. They were thrown into a room filled with other beings that also waited to see what was going to happen to them. _Vegeta, I hope they are leading us right back to you! _Bulma thought as she held Trunks closer to her. "It's okay Trunks, we are going to be okay. I promise. Remember when I told you about your Dad being King? Well, we are heading to Planet Vegeta. Your father's name is Vegeta and he is King of that planet. Remember that!" Bulma said with a whisper as the ship launched from the ground and they headed back to Planet Vegeta not knowing if they would be treated as captives or royalty.


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ.**

**A/N: This is another Vegeta and Bulma A/U fic. I hope you like it. Please read and review.**

_**Italics are thoughts**_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_**We Meet Again**_

_**Chapter 19**_

Bulma waited patiently as the spaceship landed. _I wonder why these ships are a lot quicker than that ship Vegeta gave to me_. _They must be in some kind of hurry to bring the captives back. Hmm...there's aren't too many captives this time around. It's about half of how it was when father and I were captured._ She thought curiously. _It doesn't matter. The quicker we get here, the better._ She looked at Trunks as he looked back at her.

"Don't worry, Mom. I'm not afraid. If dad is really the King of this place we are being sent to, then I have nothing to fear right? He would save us!" Trunks whispered to her with a smile.

"Yes, baby. But, no matter what, stay close to me," She told him as the door opened and more saiyans walked in.

As soon as Bulma and Trunks stepped out, it almost felt as if she had never left. The place was just the same as it was when she first stepped out all those years ago in the same type of situation. She noticed that a line was forming and she and Trunks were being directed to it. _Great! Not this again. They better not separate us like they did last time or someone is going to be PISSED! _She thought angrily in her head. The saiyan behind Bulma pushed her to the line and she looked back wanting to say something, but decided against it. _There will be time for all this. I just need to get to Vegeta. _

When it was their turn at the front of the line, Bulma held Trunks' hand tightly and waited as the saiyans decided what to do with the two of them. _I'm sure these guys will recognize me and realize that they will be in big trouble treating their Queen this way. _"Name?" The saiyan asked as he readied his pen.

"I am Queen Bulma and this is Prince Trunks. You better let us go or the King will be very pissed!" Bulma said calmly with an angry look. The saiyans looked at each other and started laughing. "Queen Bulma has not been here for a long time and she wouldn't be lining up here as a captive. There are many women who come here all the time with the same hair color as the Queen claiming to be her. You are no different. Plus, Queen Bulma is a lot better looking than you. Not to mention, King Vegeta does not have a son, so you can save your story for someone else!" The saiyan spoke as he slapped Bulma across the face and pushed her away from Trunks. "Since you both were the only earthlings captured, you must be the ones from Capsule Corporation. You are one of the unlucky ones. Your son will go to the castle, but you have to go to that line leading to that spaceship. Your destination, Planet Tulkan." The saiyan spoke to Bulma with a look of pity in his eyes. "Now go!" He shouted as he pushed Trunks toward the castle and Bulma toward the other line.

"But he's just a boy! Son of a …" She shouted as another saiyan grabbed her and thew her in line. "Put me down! You don't know who you are dealing with. I am Queen Bulma! Drop me or I will tell Vegeta on you!" Bulma shouted as she hit the saiyan.

"Shut up, earthling," The saiyan said as she held Bulma in the line, thinking she might run away. She was the most important captive because she would be the quality of the group they were sending to the Tulkans. Bulma was furious and afraid but before she could react again, she was shoved into the spaceship with others as well and the door was shut behind her. Looking around nervously, she turned around and banged at the door. "Open up! Let me out!" She shouted till she couldn't speak anymore. Hearing no one coming to open the door, she fell to the ground crying. _What is going on? Where are they taking me? Where is Planet Tulkan? Oh, Vegeta...Trunks. _She thought as the other captives watched her curiously. Within ten minutes, Bulma heard the spaceship start up and felt as it launched back up to the sky and out of Planet Vegeta, heading to a direction she did not know of.

~*~

"Mom!" Trunks shouted back as he watched his mom get shoved into another spaceship. "Stop it!"

"Come here kid!" A saiyan spoke as he grabbed Trunks and kicked him up a hill that led to the castle. Trunks kicked him back and the saiyan flew back towards the crowd. Two other saiyans went to Trunks and blasted him with an energy ball. Trunks fell forward with blood in his mouth, but stood up again. He was too weak to fight back and so he let the saiyans drag him to the castle. "I will tell my dad on you, meanie!" Trunks spoke as they neared the castle.

They headed towards the castle and entered through the main doors. The saiyan was leading Trunks to the slave house not caring about the boy's age and what it could do to him. "Your father won't do anything to us. If he was smart, he would back off." The saiyan laughed. As they were walking through the main floor, Vegeta was descending the stairway, on his way out the door.

~*~

Vegeta woke up late that day to the sound of his secretary telling him once again that he was about to miss a meeting. "Why do I have so many meetings you blasted secretary?" He shouted as he got up and ran a shower. After changing into his armor, he walked out of his room and headed to the meeting room. As soon as he entered, his staff began speaking to him.

"Sir, the captives from Planet Earth have arrived. There weren't as many this time around, but you should be satisfied with who we got. We landed on Capsule Corp because we figured since we won't be able to capture as much as the Tulkans want, it would be better to at least send a captive off that would best serve them since the being from Capsule Corp is said to be of great intelligence," The worker spoke in a cheery tone feeling rather accomplished. Before he could continue to tell him who they got, Vegeta punched him and he flew across the room.

"Don't you realize that QUEEN BULMA IS FROM PLANET EARTH AND THAT SHE LIVES AT CAPSULE CORP?" He shouted at all of them. "You have sent your Queen to the Tulkans? Did you not know who she was?" Vegeta asked looking at their frightened faces.

"Someone in the line claimed to be Queen Bulma. We didn't believe her. We thought she was a fake. She was one of the chosen captives to be sent off to Planet Tulkan, so we didn't think twice to find out if she was speaking the truth. The ship just launched minutes ago," Someone spoke up forgetting to mention Trunks.

"Curse you all!" Vegeta yelled as he walked out of the room.

"I thought we told him about the mission to Planet Earth. Perhaps, he wasn't listening. How were we supposed to know? We've only just been hired!" One of the workers spoke, still afraid of the consequences of their action. "Here I thought we could've been promoted for capturing her."

Vegeta marched towards the main hall that led out of the castle. _Bulma! Don't worry, I'll get you back. Damnit. _He paused as he started down the stairs. _I can't believe this. _Vegeta thought angrily. _I will kill those stupid Tulkans if they hurt her. _He hurried down the stairs and finally reached the main floor. He noticed two of his saiyans pushing a little boy toward the direction of the slave house. As he passed them, his heart started to beat faster and he felt something in him. He turned around to look at the boy and noticed a resemblance to Bulma, not to mention himself.

"Who is that boy?" Vegeta asked as he eyed the beat up boy with blood all over his face.

"He's just a captive from Planet Earth. Pretty strong, this one is… We needed the two of us to even get him up the hill. He kicked Tulk over there really hard and sent him flying back into the crowd. Doesn't seem much of an earthling this one, but sure looks like one!" The saiyan spoke as he pushed Trunks forward again.

"My dad will get you all. He is King of this planet…Mom….I hope you are okay," Trunks said in a whisper.

Hearing what he said, Vegeta walked up to the boy and squatted in front of him. Vegeta noticed that being close to him made his heart beat even faster. He wasn't sure what he was feeling. He almost felt as if the boy was a part of him. _Who is this kid? Why does he look familiar? Bulma never mentioned anything about a boy. Wait, on the spaceship…she kept throwing up, but she blamed it on the food. What if it wasn't the food? I blasted someone for no reason then. Well, what else is new? But, what if she had a son? What if this is our son?_ "Who is your father, boy?" Vegeta asked as he lifted the boy's chin up to look at him.

"Mom said his name is Vegeta. King Vegeta and I am Prince Trunks. Do you know who he is?" Trunks spoke softly, still weakened by what the two saiyans did to him.

_Trunks. Yes, I remember. Through our bond, Bulma had mentioned someone named Trunks. Is this my son? _Vegeta picked Trunks up and the two saiyans stared in awe.

"What are you doing sire? He is a captive, not a pet!" One of them spoke as Vegeta turned to him and punch him in the gut. He went flying straight to the door, opening it in the process. Vegeta turned to the other saiyan, and kicked him right out the door as well. "You're lucky my son is here, otherwise, I would have blasted you both into oblivion," He spoke as he held Trunks close to him.

Hearing the words son, Trunks realized that the man holding him was his father. _It only makes sense since these two guys didn't stop him from holding me. They even called him sire._ He thought."Daddy? Is it really you?" Trunks asked as he looked up at him. "DAD!" He shouted as he began to cry onto Vegeta's shoulder. "Mom told me stories about you every night before I went to bed!" He added between sobs. "Mom! She was taking and put on a ship. You have to save her! You have to!"

"I will, son. I promise," Vegeta spoke as he held Trunks closer to him. Holding Trunks felt right to Vegeta. He felt like he had missed a very important part of his life. Vegeta ripped a part of his shirt off and used it to wipe the blood off of Trunks face till it was gone.

"Don't worry about me, Dad! I'm strong. It doesn't even hurt! See?" Trunks spoke as he looked at him. "Mom is who I am worried about."

Vegeta couldn't believe he had a son. _After all these years, I had a son. I should never have given up on Bulma. I should've followed her to Planet Earth. She had to raise our son all alone. That was unfair to her and now she's been sent to Planet Tulkan. The last place I ever wanted her to be in. She doesn't even know about the agreement. _He thought as he scanned the main hall for Lana.

"I want you to bring Trunks here to the medical wing. He is my son and I want him back on his feet again. I, on the other hand, will set up my army. We have a planet to invade," He spoke as he handed Trunks to Lana and headed to the back of the castle were his elite warriors were training. _For years they've threatened us with war, but this time we will bring them the war._

~*~

"Lord Vaine, the captives from Planet Vegeta are on their way here. They speak of a woman who will contribute greatly to our planet. She is quite intelligent," A servant spoke as he eyed Lord Vaine. Lord Vaine was tall and huge, with long green hair. He wore a crown on his head that had a symbol of a snake looking creature on it. Although his facial features looked kind and cheery, his eyes were dark and filled with evil.

"Very well! It's about time Vegeta sends decent captives. I want you to bring me that woman at once," Lord Vaine ordered as the servant nodded and walked away. _It's very nice when agreements are kept for such a long period of time. I thought the saiyans would've rebelled by now. What a weak race._ Lord Vaine thought with a chuckle.


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ.**

**A/N: This is another Vegeta and Bulma A/U fic. I hope you like it. Please read and review.**

_**Italics are thoughts**_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_**We Meet Again**_

_**Chapter 20**_

"King Vegeta, we are not strong enough to go against Vaine and his army of Tulkans," a saiyan spoke from within the crowd of elite warriors.

"I don't care. We need to save Bulma before anything happens to her," Vegeta responded to the crowd filled with worried faces. "I have trained you all as elites - together we can go against them and be victorious."

"That is suicide Vegeta and you know it. Even if we have 100 more elite warriors, we still couldn't be a match against Vaine and his army. He is far too strong and you know it. Our only chance is for you to finally transform into a Super Saiyan," another member of the crowd shouted out in response to what Vegeta had just said.

"At this rate, it seems impossible for me to transform. My father couldn't do it and I've been trying for the longest time to find a way to transform. If we wait, it might be too late for her," Vegeta spoke trying his best not to sound worried. His warriors looked worried enough.

"Sire, Vaine won't kill Queen Bulma. The worst case scenario would be for her to be one of his servants. Not to mention, I had overheard that they sent Bulma off because they figured she could contribute to the improvement of Planet Tulka's technology. As long as Bulma's identity is kept from him, she is an asset to him that he would not want to dispose of immediately," one of Vegeta's workers explained.

"Well, I won't wait too long, but we'll wait long enough until we know for sure that we could stand a chance. Till then, I must find a way to transform," Vegeta spoke as he left them and headed to the medical wing to see Trunks.

As Vegeta entered the medical wing, he saw Trunks sitting on one of the beds waiting for someone. Seeing him enter, Trunks jumped off and ran up to him.

"Dad, when can I see mom again? I want to help get her back!" Trunks spoke with anger filling his eyes. "I want to save her from whoever took her."

"Son, it might be hard for you to understand the situation now since you are so young. Where they took your mom is a dangerous place and I do not want you to get hurt. I couldn't bare it. You can help by keeping safe. I'm sure your mother would want that from you too," Vegeta said to a disappointed Trunks. _It amazes me how strong he is. I can sense his power, but I can't let him fight. He is far too young to experience such things. Not yet…his training will come in time. _Vegeta thought to himself as the nurse came back in with some wet towels for Trunks.

"Ok dad. Just get her back," Trunks replied sadly, tears beginning to form in his eyes.

"Don't cry, son! We'll get her back," Vegeta spoke loudly as Trunks wiped the wetness from his eyes and stood up straight. The nurse motioned him to sit back on the bed and so he did as he was told. Vegeta went over to an armchair and sat on it while he watched the nurse wiped Trunks' bruises. He watched as Trunks bit his lip every time the towel came to a bruise.

~*~

The captives on the spaceship finally landed on Planet Tulka after hours of waiting in the dark, not knowing what will become of them. The room was filled with many beings from all across the universe, but Bulma could only make out a few beings she was familiar with. The light wasn't as bright as she had hoped it would be. The spaceship slowed to a stop and she watched as the doors opened. Two beings, looking just like humans but with skin the color of grass, headed toward the captives direction. Bulma noticed that two other saiyans were walking right behind them as well. _They must've been the ones driving the spaceship. I wonder why they are back here. _Bulma thought to herself as she saw one of the saiyans point a finger at her.

"That's the earthling over there," the saiyan spoke looking towards the direction Bulma was sitting in.

"You, get up!" Mayok spoke in a harsh tone. He was one of the Tulkans that came in.

Looking surprised and confused, Bulma walked up to them and followed the Tulkans and the Saiyans out of the ship. She turned her head back on her way out to see the other captives. Every one of them showed fear in their faces. _This is horrible. No one should ever be held captive against their own will. I hope they all make it okay. I wonder where they are taking me. Why me? Out of everyone else who were captured. Maybe, Vegeta is here to save me. Oh Trunks, I hope you are doing okay. _She thought as she looked around her.

The planet was a mess. Everywhere she looked she saw slaves hammering away at buildings or working on farms. They all were being guarded by soldiers and most of them were pushed around in the dirt like animals. Bulma was led into an enormous castle. This one was even bigger than Vegeta's castle, but not as comforting or inviting. It was dark and empty with just a couple of paintings on the wall. The main area was lit with torches and servants were seen bustling around. As she was looking around, Bulma saw someone descending from the stairs. _This must be the leader of the place. He looks scary. I don't want to be here. I need to find a way out of here._

"Sire, this is the earthling. She can assist the technological team with the creation of our tele-communicator. From what this saiyan has said, she is one of the best brains out there," the Tulkan spoke as he pushed Bulma forward.

"Excellent. Send her off and bring the other captives to the slave house and send them off to work immediately. They can eat tomorrow," Lord Vaine spoke with a cheery tone. Though his tone was cheery, his eyes were pure evil. "As for you guys," he continued facing the two saiyans. "I need to talk to your King. It appears that he didn't deliver as much as I ordered him to. It's a shame because he doesn't want to be on my bad side. So, make sure his communicator is back on and running. Tell him that this earthling over here will create one for me and if he doesn't answer when I call, he will be….very sorry," he finished speaking as he turned to Bulma with a smile before walking away. The saiyans watched as he walked away and turned for the door, leaving Bulma behind. "Let's get out of this horrible place," one of them spoke as they walked back to the space ship.

"You heard the master. Come with us! You have a job to do," the Tulkan spoke as he led Bulma towards the lab.

"Don't I get to eat? This is ridiculous. I can't work with an empty stomach!" Bulma spoke angrily.

"No, now get to work before you make Lord Vaine angry. He won't be as nice as us," he replied with a laugh and pushed her through the doors. Many other Tulkans were working on a machine that looked like a tele-communicator. The lab wasn't as huge as the one in Planet Vegeta, but there were a lot more stuff to work with. _Maybe I can get a hold of Vegeta once I get this thing done and over with. Hopefully, his EVP will work when I get this one up and running. It's the only way to get saved from this place._ Bulma thought as she walked toward the head technician.

"She will help you with the tele-communicator," the Tulkan explained before walking out the door. Bulma watched them leave and turned back to the technician. "So, how far along are you guys?" She asked the technician.

"We're almost done, but there's something missing that's just not making it work the way it should," she replied looking upset. Bulma noticed that the technician seemed to really want to get the machine done.

"Well, let me look at it. I've made one of these before, so it should be a piece of cake," Bulma answered with a smile. The technician smiled back at her. "I'm Clarissa by the way. I was captured too." She said quietly looking down at the floor. _I wonder what her story is._ Bulma thought as she introduced herself.

"Clarissa, we have to keep working before Lord Vaine sees us. Remember what happened last time," one of the workers spoke as Clarissa nodded her head to her and walked back to the machine. Bulma followed close behind her and looked at the machine as well. "Let's get to work!" She said as she sat down in front of the computer they were using and began typing.

"Here, take this!" Clarissa spoke behind Bulma and handed her a piece of bread. Bulma thanked her and continued to type as the other workers fixed up the machine. _This might take longer than I thought. It seems that they miscalculated and now I have to figure out where. _

~*~

"What happened to Bulma?" Vegeta asked as soon as the Saiyans returned from Planet Tulka. Vegeta had been waiting anxiously for their return since he got up that morning. Lana had told him that they were arriving soon and he had been sitting inside the meeting room ever since. Trunks, on the other hand, was busy playing in a room that Vegeta had set up for him.

"Bulma? You mean Queen Bulma? Well, didn't she leave you all those years ago, sire?" the saiyan spoke with a confused look on his face.

"YOU IDIOT! Bulma was captured on your last trip to Earth and now you brought her to that stupid bastard Vaine. Tell me what happened to her before I blast you both," Vegeta replied angrily.

"Sir, we are sorry, but we never got to meet the Queen. We weren't here when she first came. Could you describe her to us?" the saiyan spoke nervously as he saw Vegeta power up.

"BLUE HAIRED EARTHLING. SHE'S PRETTY IN THE FACE AND SHE'S A LITTLE SHORTER THAN I AM. RING ANY DAMN BELLS, YOU IDIOTS!" Vegeta shouted as both saiyans covered their faces.

"OH! Yea, I remember her. Um…Vaine sent her to the technology room. Something about having her help create a communicator thing. Oh…Vaine also told us to tell you to have one set up as well because he needs to talk to you. He was disappointed with the delivery. He said you have to have yours ready as soon as possible or else we will be sorry," the saiyan spoke quickly peeking through his hand.

"Vaine will be sorry once I'm done with him. At least she wasn't sent to the slave house. Well, you heard them. Get that damn Tio back and make him fix the EVP," Vegeta ordered Lana as she scribbled it down on her notepad. He walked out of the room and headed towards Trunks. _I hope Tio comes back after the way I treated him. He's the only one that can still fix the damn thing. I never should've broken it in the first place. Looks like Vaine has given me some time to train some more. It's a good thing that woman is smart. Don't worry Bulma, I'll be there soon._

~*~

_Vegeta! I'm doing okay! I miss you! We need to talk. _Bulma spoke to herself after hearing Vegeta's voice in her head. Since her father told her the truth about why Vegeta had left her, she had been waiting to hear his voice again, so that she could finally reply to his call. It was a long shot to her, but Vegeta had once told her that they were bonded and that they could hear each other's thoughts sometimes. She remembered hearing his voice back when she was on Earth. It hurt her to hear him call for her, but she always thought it to be a dream. At that time, she thought he had let her go and knew that what she heard couldn't be true. Now that she knew the truth, all those times he tried to call to her were real and she should have responded. _We probably would've been together a lot sooner and I wouldn't be stuck in this mess. _

~*~

Vegeta smirked as he heard Bulma's reply. _It's about time you responded!_ _Don't worry Bulma, we'll get you back and then we can talk. _He opened the door to Trunks' room and noticed that he wasn't playing inside. Sensing his energy outside, he headed out that way to see what he was doing. From a distance, he saw Trunks training. _This kid is ridiculous! Well, I know Bulma won't like this but I might as well help him out._ He thought as he flew to where Trunks was at. _How could a three year old boy have so much power? Then again, he is my son._

"Trunks, do you know how to fly?" Vegeta asked as Trunks looked up at him.

"FLY? I never tried...I didn't know I could! Can you teach me?" Trunks asked excitedly. "You're not mad that I'm out here...are you?"

"No, I'm not mad. I'll teach you how to fly, but don't tell your mother," Vegeta replied with a smirk on his face. _She might not like that._

_I might not like what?! _Bulma replied as she heard Vegeta in her head again. This was going to take some time to get used to, she thought. Vegeta and Bulma's bond happen once in awhile, but their call to each other is strongest during times of great emotion. Other times, it was a hit or miss with them.

"Ok Dad! I won't tell!" Trunks answered with a smirk on his face as well.


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ.**

**A/N: This is another Vegeta and Bulma A/U fic. I hope you like it. Please read and review.**

_**Italics are thoughts**_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_**We Meet Again**_

_**Chapter 21**_

"Flying isn't too hard!" Trunks said happily as he levitated off the ground slowly. "I think I'm beginning to get the hang of it."

Vegeta had been teaching Trunks how to fly for about a week now. Trunks was a quick learner and it didn't take him that long to catch on.

"Good son! Now why don't you come over here and rest for a bit. You've been flying all day," Vegeta shouted to Trunks who looked down at him and nodded. He flew down to Vegeta and landed slowly back on his feet. "Do you think I can go with you to get Mom back?" Trunks asked as he laid his back on the grass.

"Trunks, it is too dangerous. I don't need you to get hurt and your mother wouldn't want that either. I want you to stay here and wait for us to come back," Vegeta responded as he too settled next to Trunks and looked up to the sky.

"You're right, Dad. I know I'm not strong enough…but…Mom, I just want to…"

"We will get her back!" Vegeta cut him off as they both stared at the sky, watching the clouds fly by peacefully.

~*~

Bulma was busy working on the computer when she heard Lord Vaine come into the room. She saw all the other workers look upon his entrance with fear in their eyes. Clarissa walked to the front of the group and approached Lord Vaine.

"How is the communicator coming along? I've been waiting patiently for this thing to be done with, but it's been too long of a wait. I sent that earthling here to help you guys so you could get it done quicker, but why is it not done yet?" Vaine asked looking crueler than normal.

"Sir, there has been a miscalculation while we were building it and so there has been a delay. We are trying our best to figure out where we went wrong and it should be done in no time," Clarissa responded calmly, staring him straight in the eye.

"That's what you said last time. I believe you're forgetting Clarissa that I have your child held captive until you succeed in building me a communicator," Vaine added with a smile.

"I understand that. We will get it done soon. I promise this time," Clarissa spoke as her expression changed to fear at the sound of her child.

"LOOK DUDE! It's not that easy creating an EVP. I don't understand why you're so pissed off. An EVP takes a long time to make if you don't know exactly what to do, but this group has made progress a lot quicker than usual. It will be done, so why don't you just be patient!" Bulma spoke up from the back of the crowd.

Lord Vaine glanced at Bulma and walked toward her. "Only talk when you are spoken to," He said slowly as he slapped her across the face. The force was so strong that Bulma fell back to the ground, holding the side of her face that had been hit. "Get the damn thing done or else I'll kill you all and hire a new team. Maybe they would do a better job. As for you…" He said turning back to Bulma. "Watch what you say because I might not be as nice next time." Lord Vaine walked out of the room and everyone turned to Bulma to see if she was okay.

"I'm fine…it stings a bit, but it'll heal in no time. That guy is a complete jerk!" Bulma spoke as she got up and went back to her seat at the computer. Everyone else, seeing that Bulma was okay, went back to work on the machine. Clarissa walked up to Bulma and sat down next to her. "I'm sorry. He's horrible, but I can't do anything about it. He has my son and if I don't do as he says, he will kill him. My son is the only family I have left. Vaine had killed my husband when we were sent here from Planet Vegeta. My husband tried stopping him from taking our son away and Vaine just blasted him away with an energy ball. He died instantly," Clarissa spoke quietly with tears forming in her eyes.

"I'm so sorry Clarissa. I know how you feel. My mom was killed right in front of me too and now I am away from my son and his father. They are both back in Planet Vegeta. I miss them both dearly. It's a long story, but to put things short…I have been separated from my son's father for three years and so my son and his father have never met. My son and I were captured not too long ago from Planet Earth and brought back to Planet Vegeta. It was my second time ever setting foot there. The first time was when I was a little bit younger and my dad and I were taken. That's when I met my son's father. After my father fell to illness, I was allowed to be sent back to Earth to look after him, but I haven't returned after that. It wasn't until my son and I got captured that I returned. We were just about to fly back to Planet Vegeta, but the saiyans beat me to it. My son and I were separated as soon as we arrived and I don't know what's happened to him," Bulma said looking away.

"I'm sure your son is doing fine. His father will find him and take care of him," Clarissa responded with a comforting smile. Bulma put her hand on top of Clarissa's hand and smiled back at her. "Thanks Clarissa. You have no idea how much better you have made me feel. I'm sorry about the Saiyans capturing your family. I just don't understand why they capture us and then send us to this planet?"

"I don't know all the details Bulma, but I have heard that the Tulkans and the Saiyans have some sort of agreement. The Tulkans helped the Saiyans create an antidote for that virus that spread throughout Planet Vegeta all those years ago in exchange for slaves. If the Saiyans fail to do that, then Lord Vaine will attack and destroy their planet. Vaine and his army are stronger than the Saiyans, so that could be why the Saiyans have never gone against him. But I also heard from one of the slaves that have been here even before the agreement was made that Vaine had created the virus that erupted throughout Planet Vegeta in order to create such an agreement. Since Vaine created the virus, he also knew how to cure it and that's how it all started," Clarissa explained as Bulma listened attentively.

"That's horrible. The Saiyans are being played by Vaine. Vegeta must know the truth," Bulma replied.

"Vegeta? You mean King Vegeta? I was captured a little after the agreement was made and was sent straight to this planet with my entire family. Many families were being split apart back at Planet Vegeta, but King Vegeta allowed us to go together after we caused a scene at the lines. People say he was cruel, but he gave our family a chance to be together even for awhile. How do you know him?" Clarissa spoke sadly.

"Vegeta is the father of my son. We fell in love with each other unexpectedly. It was never our intention to, but it just happened. My father pretty much separated us when I returned to Earth with the antidote to that virus Vaine created. He told me that Vegeta didn't want me back and so I haven't seen him since then," Bulma answered.

"I had no idea! You need to make sure that no one else knows that you are Vegeta's queen. If Vaine ever finds out…"

"I know…Vegeta will come save us. I know he will," Bulma responded as Clarissa got up to the sound of one of the workers walking towards them. She nodded at Bulma and headed back to the machine. Bulma watched as she walked away before turning back to the computer. _This will be done soon. I think I got it figured out._

~*~

"So, what has your mom been saying about me throughout the years," Vegeta asked Trunks during dinner.

"Well, she said that you are strong," Trunks replied.

"Naturally, I was born a Saiyan prince," Vegeta said with a smirk. "What else?"

"She said that you might seem cruel, but deep inside you are a softy," Trunks continued as he took a bite off of his dinner plate.

"SOFTY?" Vegeta shouted with shock filling his face. "You don't believe that do you?"

"You're not so bad…" Trunks replied with a smile. "Softy!" He muttered under his breath.

"I heard that!" Vegeta spoke as they both laughed.

Vegeta looked up at the door way at the sound of Lana coming with Tio behind her. "Ah, so you're back again," Vegeta spoke as they approached the table.

"Lana says you need me to rebuild the EVP again. After you dismissed me, I continued working on it back at my home and figured out a way to rebuild it. At this rate, it'll only take me a day," Tio spoke as Vegeta listened to him.

"Good. It is nice to see you back here again," Vegeta spoke as Tio looked back at him surprised. Not wanting to ruin the mood, Tio excused himself and left the dining hall with Lana, leaving Vegeta and Trunks to their dinner.

"We'll be making contact with your mother soon, Trunks," Vegeta spoke between bites. Trunks looked up at him and smiled. "Thanks, Dad! I really miss her."

~*~

It has been two days since Lord Vaine had visited them at the technology lab. Bulma had been working all day and night trying to figure out what was wrong with the communicator's calculations. Early this morning, she had finally solved the puzzle and printed out the sheets to explain the solution to the other workers.

"Clarissa, I've figured out what went wrong with your calculations," Bulma shouted excitedly as she ran up to Clarissa with prints in her hands. After explaining to Clarissa how to get the machine up and running, Bulma handed copies to the other technicians and they all set to work.

After a couple of hours, Bulma pushed the green button to start the EVP up and a signal started to form. Everyone cheered at the sound of the signal connecting. Clarissa and Bulma shared a hug before turning to the other workers to hug them as well.

"What is all this noise?" Lord Vaine asked as he entered the lab. He had heard the sound of their laughter and excitement from across the hall and was curious to see what was going on.

Clarissa approached him slowly with anger filling her eyes. "We have finished the EVP and it is ready to go."

"Very good. I want that EVP --whatever you call it… in my office immediately. I need to make contact with a little Saiyan King," Lord Vaine replied as he glanced over at Bulma. "You! I want you to be the one to operate it when we make contact. Once it is in my office, I want you to start it up and call Vegeta. Call me once you have finished that task," He ordered as he took one more glance at the entire group before whispering something to his assistant who nodded quietly.

_What could that fool be telling his assistant? He is a complete ass! _Bulma thought as she watched Lord Vaine exit the room.

"Bring this machine to Lord Vaine's office! After that, you all are to be sent to the slave house and start serving the army their food," the assistant spoke as the group listened to him with anger filling each and every one of their faces.

"I thought we were going to get our freedom after we had created this machine," one of the technicians spoke from the back of the crowd.

"No, you'll never get your freedom. It was all a trick. Lord Vaine set you all up as usual. Now GO before I report to him how disobedient you all are being," the assistant replied as he led them towards Lord Vaine's office.

_That liar! He will get it….just wait. _Bulma thought as she followed close behind the crowd. Clarissa was walking beside her. She glanced over at her and smiled. "We'll get your son back," Bulma whispered to her as they passed more guards.

"Thanks Bulma," Clarissa replied as they continued to follow the crowd.

After setting the EVP machine on one of the tables in Vaine's office, the other technicians were sent out of the room and led to the slavehouse. Bulma watched in disgust as the Tulkans pushed the technicians around, Clarissa among them. She was the only one left in the room. She sighed before turning the EVP back on. _This is my only chance to get ahold of Vegeta. Hopefully, no one will come in while I talk to him. There's so much to say to him, but I must limit it. There isn't much time._ She thought as she started a signal and waited for someone to answer.

~*~

"King Vegeta! Someone is making contact with the EVP! I think it might be Lord Vaine!" Lana and Tio shouted as they came running out of the meeting room and into Vegeta's bedroom, not caring to knock on his door.

"You both are lucky you are delivering some decent news. Otherwise, I would've blasted you both for barging into my room," Vegeta responded as he got up from his bed and headed to the meeting room. He had been taking a rest and thinking about Bulma when his thoughts were interrupted by the sound of Tio and Lana shouting to him about the EVP making contact.

He entered the meeting room with such a rush and accepted the call. He waited patiently as an image began to form. _It's a good thing Tio got this machine up and running in no time. I might have to stop threatening him so much. He comes in handy when you need him the most. _He thought as he waited.

~*~

Bulma noticed an image forming on her screen and saw the outlines of Vegeta's hair. Within seconds, he was in view and Bulma smiled with excitement at the sight of him. Vegeta, on the other hand, looked shocked and confused.

"Woman, what are you doing?" Vegeta asked.

"Vegeta, I don't have much time, but I need to tell you something about Vaine. He has set you all …" Bulma was cut off by the sound of Lord Vaine's entrance.

"What is this? I told you to call me when you get Vegeta, not talk to him. Stupid earthling!" Lord Vaine shouted as he threw Bulma against the wall. Bulma screamed as she felt the impact against her back. She looked up at Vegeta with pain filling her eyes.

"BULMA! NO! I WILL KILL YOU VAINE!" Vegeta shouted from the other side as he watched Bulma struggle to get back up. He knew that she had been badly wounded.

"Bulma? Wait… is this who I think it is? Queen Bulma?" Lord Vaine responded with a smile. "Why Vegeta, I knew you lost your Queen, but I didn't know she was here. Well…now she's not!" Lord Vaine added as he formed an energy ball and pointed it towards Bulma's injured form.

"NO…DON'T YOU DARE!" Vegeta shouted again as he started to power up. He saw Vaine send the blast toward Bulma's direction and watched as Bulma screamed with horror. Vaine had turned the signal off and broke the connection before Vegeta could see the blast hit Bulma.

"BULMA!" He shouted as he powered up higher than before and felt a rush of power bursting within him, wanting to break free. Remembering Bulma's face and the sound of her voice and the smile on Vaine's face made Vegeta angrier by the minute. He powered up even higher than before causing the floor to rumble and the surrounding objects to break. His energy was growing every second and he could feel a new power freeing itself as he finally transformed into a Super Saiyan. Trunks came running in after sensing his father's energy level rise. He stared in awe at the sight of his father. He looked angry…scary, but powerful.


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ.**

**A/N: This is another Vegeta and Bulma A/U fic. I hope you like it. Please read and review.**

_**Italics are thoughts**_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_**We Meet Again**_

_**Chapter 22**_

Bulma waited to feel the impact of Vaine's energy ball upon her skin, but was relieved to find out that nothing came her way. She slowly opened her eyes and saw Vaine standing in front of her, smiling a rather evil smile. She looked behind him and noticed that the EVP had been turned off. One second she was watching Vegeta from the screen and then Vaine threw an energy ball at her, but now Vegeta was gone from the screen and she was still alive. She wasn't sure what had happened. All she knew was that she was in trouble and Vaine was eyeing her disturbingly.

"GUARD! I want you to lock this woman up. It seems that she is very important to Vegeta. He thinks she's dead…so let's keep it that way," Vaine ordered as the guards came rushing in at his call. "The only reason why you're still alive is because you can come in handy in the future when I need you to build me a training machine. Now that Vegeta thinks you're dead, he wouldn't dare come and bother me. That weakling of a saiyan doesn't know any better. I'm rather shocked that he fell for a weak, pathetic earthling like you. I thought he had better taste," Vaine spoke with a chuckle as he walked out of the room.

Bulma watched him leave and started to cry. It was her breaking point. She probably wasn't going to ever see Vegeta again. _He will come, he just has to. _She thought as one of the guards grabbed her and dragged her out of the room. No one cared that she was injured or that she just wanted to sit and cry. She was pushed and dragged around like a dog. The guard threw her into a tiny room and slammed the door shut behind her. She fell to the ground with the image of Vegeta and Trunks in her head. _Vegeta…_

_~*~_

_BULMA! Is that really you?_ Vegeta responded as he heard Bulma's voice in his head. _I know you aren't dead because I can still feel you. _

_Vegeta…is this the bond? He has me locked up. He says you won't come after me because you think I'm dead. Please, save me!_ Bulma answered, relieved that she was able to get in contact with Vegeta. This time, it wasn't a quick message that was being passed on, she felt like he was right there next to her. She felt hopeful.

_I will come Bulma…my warriors and I are coming there right now! _Vegeta assured her as he felt their bond fade.

"Dad…what's happening to you? You've changed!" Trunks spoke, interrupting Vegeta's thoughts.

Vegeta's head was filled with different kinds of emotions that he didn't even realize that Trunks was still staring at him. He had finally transformed into a Super Saiyan. After years of training and searching, he finally did it. All he needed was a little push and that was the trigger to the transformation. He felt powerful. He knew he was capable to go up against Vaine now. Vaine had made the biggest mistake by pretending to kill Bulma. _I almost thought I really did lose her. It looked like it was about to hit her, but then that bastard had to cut the connection. That woman is smart for calling to me…otherwise; I wouldn't know how to deal with her loss or how to tell Trunks. _Vegeta turned to Trunks and explained to him about his transformation. When he finished, Vegeta powered down and returned to his normal state.

"Wow! That is so cool! So…you are super strong now? I wanna go Super Saiyan too. You gotta teach me how! You just have to," Trunks shouted with excitement. Little did he know, the cause of his father's transformation was due to Vegeta seeing Vaine almost killing Bulma with an energy ball.

"In time, Trunks, but for now…I'm going to get your mom back. I want you to go over to Lana and wait for me and your mother to come back. It won't be long," Vegeta told him as he walked out of the room. He headed to the back of the castle where his warriors were training. He explained to them their mission and ordered them to leave immediately. After his speech, Vegeta approached a spaceship and pushed the button to open up the door. The spaceship was big enough for two. He punched in the coordinates to Planet Tulka and launched the ship. He looked out from his window at the other spaceships launching out of Planet Vegeta as well. All were following him as he led them to battle.

~*~  
"LORD VAINE! LORD VAINE!" A Tulkan shouted out as he ran in a hurry towards Vaine. "Our radar detects space pods coming our way from the direction of Planet Vegeta. They are coming in fast and will be here any minute."

"So, Vegeta wants to come and play…" Vaine replied calmly. "Gather my army, tell them we are to fight and destroy the saiyans once and for all. Oh, and bring that earthling to me. It seems she doesn't have to be locked up in that room after all."

The Tulkan nodded at Vaine's request and sent another Tulkan to warn the army while he headed straight to where Bulma was locked up.

Bulma looked up at the sound of someone entering the room. _That was quick…_ She thought as she stood up from the corner she was hiding in and waited for the Tulkan to say something. "Lord Vaine wants you. Follow me!" He ordered as she did as she was told and walked out of the room. _For a second I thought I was going to be locked up in there forever. Thank god I don't have to suffer any more. This is getting ridiculous! I wonder what Vaine wants with me now. _She thought as they slowly approached Vaine's office.

"Here's the girl," the Tulkan spoke as he shoved Bulma into the room. Vaine motioned him to leave and so he left the two alone.

"Looks like your saiyan King is on his way here. Silly fool! Doesn't he know that I will kill you both," Vaine spoke as he glanced at Bulma. "You're coming with me!" He grabbed Bulma and led her out of the room. Bulma wasn't sure where he was leading her, but she was getting tired of being pushed around. Within minutes, they were at the front of the castle. Bulma stared into the crowd of Tulkan warriors. Every one of them was staring not only at her, but at Vaine. All of them looked strong and ready to fight.

"Today, we will kill the saiyans. Once we finish off Vegeta and his men, we will go to Planet Vegeta and destroy that planet for good," Vaine shouted out to the crowd. They all cheered and started chanting Vaine's name. Vaine turned to Bulma and finally let her go. "As for you, I will make you MY queen. You will produce me an heir!" He spoke with a smirk on his face.

"YOU'RE DISGUSTING! I would never ever do such a thing!" Bulma responded as she threw spit into his face. Vaine slapped her across the face and pushed her aside before looking up to the sky. He saw Vegeta and his army of Saiyans flying in. "Get ready!"

Bulma moved away from Vaine after his attention was distracted by incoming space ships. The spot where he had hit her still stung. _Just wait till Vegeta gets you!_ She thought as she glanced up to the sky to see what had stolen Vaine's attention away from her. _Could it be? It's Vegeta! _

Vegeta saw the crowd of Tulkans gathered below him. _This is going to be a fun fight. Vaine better be prepared because I won't be going easy on him. _He thought with a smirk as his spaceship finally landed on the ground. He hurriedly got out and watched as his men did the same as well. They all looked at him and nodded. They were even in numbers, but strength wise he hoped that his Saiyans had trained hard enough to go against the Tulkan army. He signaled them all to follow him as he flew straight toward the crowd. Upon landing in front of Vaine and his army, Vegeta noticed Bulma hiding behind Vaine. Bulma stared back at Vegeta and smiled. _ I'm glad you're here! _She spoke to him. _Me too, woman. _Vegeta responded as he charged toward Vaine and the rest of the army prepared for battle.

"So, Vegeta…we meet face to face! Foolish Saiyan, you never should have come. I was doing you a favor by faking that earthling's death. Now, why would you risk your life to fight me knowing at the time that she wasn't here anymore," Vaine spoke with a chuckle.

"The only fool here is you, Vaine," Vegeta responded as he powered up and attacked Vaine.

Bulma watched nervously at the sight of Vegeta and Vaine fighting. She knew Vegeta was strong, but she also knew that Vaine was stronger. Vaine seemed to have the advantage in this battle as he was taller and bigger.

Vegeta dodged Vaine's punch and countered with a punch of his own. Vaine quickly grabbed Vegeta's fist and threw an energy ball into his gut. He laughed as he watched Vegeta fly backwards.

"You'd have to do better than that!" Vegeta shouted as he came out of the puff of smoke the energy ball left.

"Like this?" Vaine spoke as he reappeared right behind Vegeta and kicked him in the back. Vegeta fell to the ground with a loud bang. "Vegeta!" Bulma shouted as she ran up to where he had fallen. She saw him struggling to get up and ran towards him. "Vegeta, are you okay?" She asked as he lifted his head to look at her. "Of course I'm okay, woman! He hasn't seen everything yet!" He replied with a smirk as he powered up and transformed into his Super Saiyan form.

Bulma stared in awe at his new form. "Bulma, I want you to hide somewhere. This could get dangerous." He spoke as she nodded in agreement. Vegeta flew back up to Vaine's level and laughed at Vaine's facial expression. "What? You've never seen a Super Saiyan before? It's over now, Vaine!" He shouted as he threw an energy ball at Vaine.

Bulma ran towards the castle and stood by the door. She made sure to stay at a spot where she could easily watch Vegeta and Vaine fight. She didn't want to miss any of it. _Vegeta looks so powerful. Vaine can't even hit him! When did he have such a transformation? _She thought to herself as she continued to watch Vegeta beat up Vaine. She also noticed the Saiyans winning against the Tulkans.

"This is for everything you've done!" Vegeta spoke as he threw another huge energy ball toward Vaine. Vaine dodged the energy ball and powered up. "No, you won't win!" He spoke as Vegeta sensed his energy level rising even more. _This can't be good. _Vegeta thought as Vaine started to speak. "Did you know that I caused the virus that spread throughout Planet Vegeta all those years ago? It was the only way to get you Saiyans to be dumb enough to fall for my plan. I needed slaves and a planet to provide me with everything I needed. I created the virus, I offered the cure, and I got free labor from it. Not to mention, I got an entire Saiyan race to serve me for so many years."

"WHY YOU…" Vegeta shouted as he powered up even stronger than before."YOU WILL PAY FOR EVERYTHING!" He started to throw hundreds of energy balls toward Vaine's direction. With his new strength, Vaine easily dodged all of them and countered with his own set of energy balls. Vegeta easily dodged all the energy balls being thrown at him and quickly reappeared behind Vaine and blasted him with another huge energy ball. Knocked back by the sudden impact, Vaine struggled to get back on his feet. Knowing that this was the perfect time to finish him off, Vegeta charged up his most powerful attack and threw it at the injured Vaine. "NOOOOOOOO!" Vaine shouted as he glanced up at the incoming energy ball.

Bulma watched nervously from the sidelines as Vegeta threw another huge energy ball at Vaine who was already weakened by his surprised attack. _I hope this will finally do it._ She thought as she waited for the clouds of smoke to disappear. In time, the view cleared up and Vaine was nowhere to be seen. Seeing Vaine gone and the rest of the Tulkan army surrendering at the sight of their leader gone, Bulma ran excitedly toward Vegeta.

After sensing Vaine's energy level completely disappearing after the blast, Vegeta felt relieved. For years, he had been Vaine's puppet, doing everything he was told to do. Planet Vegeta was finally free. He was finally free and he had his revenge. Vegeta heard Bulma running to him and smirk. He welcomed her with open arms and hugged her tightly. "Bulma, it's been so long. I've missed you!" He whispered in her ear. She looked up at him and kissed him. They didn't know how long they had been kissing, until they were interrupted by Vegeta's army.

"Ahem, sire?" One of them bravely spoke out.

Vegeta shot him a look before letting go of Bulma. "What's that?"

"We have found all these captured civilians living in those slave quarters over there. What are we to do with them?" He asked as he pointed toward a crowd of beings.

"We'll take them all back to Planet Vegeta with us, so they can start out a new life in the village," Vegeta ordered as his army all nodded and headed toward the crowd.

"Vegeta, I have a request. I met this really nice person. Her name is Clarissa and she has a son. I wanted to know if she can stay with us at the castle. She's very smart, so she can work at the lab you got over there," Bulma suggested hoping he would agree.

"That's fine. Anything for you, my queen…" He answered as he kissed her one more time before telling her that it was time for them to go back.

"Wait…what about Trunks? Did you find him? Vegeta, he's your son. I've wanted to tell you for so long, but…" Bulma started to say.

Vegeta cut her off and carried her toward his ship. "Don't worry, he's safe and we'll all be together soon." Bulma looked him in the eye and smiled. _He looks the same as ever. I've missed him so much. _She thought as her tiredness finally hit her and she fell right to sleep.


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ.**

**A/N: This is a Vegeta and Bulma A/U fic. I hope you like it. Please read and review.**

_**Italics are thoughts**_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_**We Meet Again**_

_**Chapter 23**_

All Bulma could remember was falling asleep in Vegeta's arms on their way back to Planet Vegeta. As soon as they arrived and were back in the castle, Bulma was awoken by Vegeta gently placing her on a bed. Feeling more revived, Bulma decided to run a quick shower instead of falling back asleep. Vegeta took a shower of his own in another bathroom because he wanted to give Bulma some time to herself before they had to talk about what had passed. It was really late at night and Trunks had already gone to sleep, so Bulma decided to check on him the next morning. _Oh Trunks…he must've been so scared when we were separated. I miss my boy so much. Vegeta…there's so much to say to him. _Bulma was thinking as her shower was running. She hadn't had a shower in a long while and enjoyed the feeling of water coming down on her and washing away all the hardships she went through as a captured being.

Vegeta stood in the shower, turned the knob, and waited as water came rushing out to wash away all of the blood and dirt he received in battle. His back was still aching from the sneak attack blow Vaine had given him. _I can't believe it's all over. For years, I've wanted to see this whole ordeal with Vaine over and done with and now I finally did it. I can't believe we fell for his plan. I couldn't have known. No one could've. What matters now is that I have Bulma back. She brought me out of a darkness I was locked up in when we first met. She changed me into a better person and I love her for that. Now, she has given me a child. A child I didn't know about until recently. I will give them both what they have missed out on for a long time. I will be there for both of them. I promise them that. _Vegeta thought as he ended his shower and headed to his room to talk to Bulma.

Bulma stepped out of the shower and found some clothes for her hanging on the wall. She dressed quickly and headed out the bathroom. Bulma saw Vegeta already seated at the edge of the bed. She thought her shower was quick, but Vegeta seemed to have taken an even quicker one.

"Come…" Vegeta said quietly as he invited Bulma to sit next to him on the bed. She walked up to him and sat on his lap instead. Bulma noticed that his room didn't change much over the years. Everything still seemed to look familiar to her. It was here where she had first met him. Though the situations were different back then, it all turned out ok in the end. _After all these years, she still looks as beautiful as she was the day I saw her laying by her house, watching the stars so peacefully. _Vegeta thought as he stared into her blue eyes. "Were you hurt by Vaine?" He asked.

"I'm okay Vegeta. I may have been pushed around a bit and knocked down a couple of times while I stayed there, but I'm going to be okay. I was so relieved when I saw you coming down with your army. Thank you for saving me, for saving all of us," Bulma spoke.

"Bulma, what matters now is that we are together again…a family again" He replied as he gave her a long passionate kiss. Their kiss ended as soon as Bulma began to speak up again.

"I've miss you so much, Vegeta. I was so angry and disappointed at you when my father told me those lies. I really thought you didn't want me anymore. I was on my way back to tell you on the EVP that I was going to come back to you real soon because I had to tell you that I was pregnant. But, I never did get to tell you because my father decided to tell me that you thought it was best that we didn't see each other anymore. I was devastated, but I am so sorry I believed him so easily. I never should've doubted you. I should've known that you wouldn't leave me, leave us." She spoke with tears in her eyes at the thought of her pregnancy with Trunks. Bulma paused with a sigh and then continued her story. "The pregnancy was hard for me. I wanted you to be there for me. I tried calling you on the EVP because I needed to hear it all from you. When I set it up and got the signal, nothing happened. I figured you had shut the EVP down." She looked at him questioningly.

"Actually, I slammed my fist on it that same day your father told me it was best we didn't see each other anymore. I do have temper issues." Vegeta answered. "I guess that was a bad idea." He added realizing his fault.

Bulma looked at him and rolled her eyes before continuing on. "From then on, I did try to move on. It was too hard though. When I gave birth to Trunks, he reminded me so much of you. I couldn't forget you so easily. You were all I could think of and so I told him about you every night before he went to bed. He asked too many questions, of course, but he only ever heard how great you were." She spoke with a smile. "I'm just really glad to be back here in your arms. It almost feels like I had never left."

"Bulma…you have no idea how happy I feel to have you back in my arms again." Vegeta replied as he started unbuttoning her dress. "You owe me, remember?" He added as he decided the unbuttoning was taking too long and ripped her clothes off instead. Bulma wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him as he lifted her off of him and laid her on the bed. Vegeta moved his arms behind her and unstrapped her bra with one hand. After throwing her bra onto the floor, Vegeta slowly worked his hands down to her panty and took them off before taking his clothes off as well.

Satisfied at her nakedness, he gently came on top of her, feeling her move below him to a comfortable position. He wanted to feel every part of her again. He cupped her breasts and gently rubbed his thumbs over both of her now hardened nipples. He placed his mouth between her breasts and gently kissed her, working his way around her breast area, making sure to avoid the nipple area. He loved to tease her. After hearing her moan with pleasure, Vegeta began licking each nipple. He glanced up at her and watched as she bit her lip and smiled at him before he began to suck on them. Bulma moaned with pleasure wanting more from him. She played with his ear as he pleasured her, slowly moving his hand down to her sensitive spot. She was very wet. He moved his mouth down below and began kissing her inner thigh area. As he slowly made his way to her sensitive spot, he began to lick hungrily, playing with her with his finger and his tongue at the same time. Bulma gasped and ran her fingers all over his hair. Vegeta knew it was time; he gently came on her and pushed in. Bulma felt him long and hard as he entered her. She moaned as he thrust in and out. As she was reaching her climax, she dug her fingernails on to his back and began to scream. Vegeta thrust harder and faster into her as he listened to her screams of pleasure. Bulma dug deeper and deeper on to his back until they both gave in and she felt him release himself inside of her. Panting and out of breath, Vegeta slid out of her and laid back down beside her. He turned his head to look at her and smirked. Bulma looked back at him catching her breath. She kissed him on the lips and smiled back and they both drifted off to sleep.

~*~

"Mom, are you in there?" Trunks shouted from behind their bedroom door the next morning. "Mom? Dad?" He spoke again as he knocked louder.

Waking up from Trunks voice, Bulma and Vegeta sat up real quick and looked at each other. They were still naked and the room looked like a mess. "Oh crap!" Bulma whispered as she got up quickly. Vegeta did the same, laughing at her as he watched her stumble across the room. "Wait, Bulma…can you wear this today?" Vegeta asked as he grabbed an elegant dress out of the closet and presented it to her.

"Um…sure, but isn't that a little too fancy?" She asked curiously.

"I don't think so!" Vegeta responded as he handed it to her and she put it on.

"We'll be out, son." He said to Trunks as he went up to his closet again and put a new set of armor on, only this time, his armor was much more for special occasions than for battling.

After they were fully clothed and Bulma had fixed the sheets to make it look more presentable, she walked up to the door and opened it.

"Hi, son! I've missed you so much!" Bulma spoke as she carried Trunks into her arms and kissed him on the cheek. "What mischief have you been getting yourself into?"

"Mom! I've missed you too! Oh, and you look great," Trunks replied as he stared into his mom's happy face. "Dad took care of me. I met him right after we were separated. He told me he would save you and he did! He even taught me to fly!"

"Trunks, you weren't supposed to tell her that!" Vegeta spoke as Bulma glanced at him and raised an eyebrow.

"Is that what I wasn't supposed to know about Vegeta?" She asked as he looked at her with a grin.

"I'm not in trouble, am I?" Trunks asked feeling a little nervous.

"No sweetie," Bulma spoke softly as she hugged Trunks and he started to speak again. "I saw this cool training room thing and I want to train in it! Dad says I could finally train in it once I learn how to fly," Trunks spoke excitedly as Bulma gave Vegeta a death glare.

"You have got to be kidding me! He's only 3" She spoke angrily, noticing Trunks' frown.

"All the more reasons why we should get him training, not to mention he already can fly. Come, son!" Vegeta spoke as Trunks followed him out the door excitedly.

"This is so cool!" Trunks spoke as he turned back to Bulma. "…And Mom, I'm almost 4! Oh… and I'm so glad we're together again."

Bulma nodded with a smile as she watched the both of them leave. _Training and flying at 3. I should've known Vegeta was going to start him at a young age. Great! I hope he doesn't get hurt. Well, if he does…Vegeta will get it. _Bulma walked out of their bedroom and headed to the main floor. She noticed that many of the servants were walking outside carrying trays of food in their hand. _I wonder what's going on out there._ She thought as she noticed Vegeta and Trunks walking together outside. _I thought they were going to the training room. _She started out the door to run after them.

"What have you two been up to?" Bulma asked as she caught up to them finally. She was out of breath from the run.

"We've been working on THIS mama!" Trunks spoke up as Bulma glanced ahead and realized that there were decorations all over the place with a sign that said 'Welcome Back Queen Bulma'. The place was filled with numerous guests and there was food stacked up high on many tables. Clarissa, along with her son were already seated by the main tables that were to seat Vegeta, Bulma, and Trunks.

"This is all for me?" Bulma asked happily.

"Yes, all for you…my queen," Vegeta spoke as he kissed her passionately on the lips as all the guests looked on with smiles on their faces. "But before we take a seat, you must walk down that aisle for me," He added as he pointed toward a path that led to an archway with a person standing behind it.

"Dad? Wait…is this what I think it is?" Bulma asked.

"I thought you deserved a proper...err wedding, to make us official. I didn't know how to set a traditional earthling wedding, so I told Lana to get a hold of your dad to set it all up. They've been working on this all morning while we were sleeping. I hope you're okay with it," Vegeta spoke with a grin. Without giving her a chance to respond, he quickly flew away from her and landed right in front of the archway. Trunks took Bulma's hand and led her towards Vegeta as all the guests looked on with excitement.

"Don't be nervous Mom! You'll do great!" He said as they slowly walked toward Vegeta's direction.

"Bulma, darling…it's nice to see you again," Dr. Briefs spoke with a smile on his face.

"Dad…I'm glad you're here and YOU VEGETA, well…I love you and let's do this! Wait, what about rings?" She asked.

"RIGHT HERE!" Trunks shouted as he showed Bulma the rings. Bulma smiled at the sight of hers and turned toward Vegeta with a huge smile on her face before the both of them turned toward her father and the ceremony began.

~*~

Everyone cheered as Bulma and Vegeta took their kiss and were officially husband and wife.

"EWW!" Trunks spoke up as Bulma and Vegeta broke their kiss and looked over at him.

"You see, Trunks? I told you your father was a softy!" Bulma spoke as they both laughed. Vegeta could only smirk as he carried Trunks in his arms and the three of them headed toward their table as one -- happy family.

**THE END**


End file.
